The Next Moonrise
by IzzyMorgensternXX
Summary: Set when Jana, Maddy and Rhydian are 35 and follows on from Howling Ever After. Arianne knows her bad behaviour isn't the only reason she and her family are being sent to boarding school. But no one is telling her a thing, not even Adrian. As Arianne tries to discover the facts, she must accept hard truths about who she is and what that will mean for wolfbloods and humans.
1. Chapter 1

Ellie and Bryn- Olwenna (19), Tessa and William (10), James and Johnathon (8), Helena (6), Mayra (5), Alexandra (3)

Maddy and Rhydian- Adrian and Cassidy (18), Louis (5)

Jana and Xander- Arianne *Ari* (13), Jasper (11), Katana (3)

Shannon and Tom- Darius and Eliya (8), Lily (11)

Gwen and Steven- Alis (7)

Meinir and Gregor- Elizabeth (4)

Sophia and Marcus (work colleagues- known about WB- a year older than J)- Jade (8)

Elizabeth and Jason (work colleagues- same age as X, also know about wolfbloods)- Charli (13), Megan (8), Ronan (4)

Aran- Melissa (13).

Eddard (1)

 **Chapter 1:**

"What another one?" The red haired teenager yelled as she dug through her bag trying to find her cherry lip gloss.

"Yeah, another one," Jasper yelled back across the landing, muffled sounds from the X-box spilling from his room.

"Honestly!" Arianne yelled, grabbing the lip gloss and heading towards the bathroom, "Have they never heard of birth control?"

"Ari? Really?" Jasper asked, blocking his sister's way, "You can't talk about Auntie El and Uncle Bryn like that. It's their choice as to how many babies they want. You have to respect that."

"And is it my choice as to how many snotty nosed brats I have to have following me around at every family gathering?" Arianne complained, "No, of course not. It's just a case of 'Oh, Arianne, you won't mind looking after this one, and that one, and this other one, and that other one whilst I go to the bathroom, will you?' and before you know it I've spent the whole night playing peek-a-boo and jenga. How is that fair? I am a teenager now, I want to be treated like one."

Jasper smiled, "With great power comes great responsibility."

Arianne rolled her eyes, "My brother just has to be a trekky, Jesus!"

"It's Star Wars," Jasper corrected, "And I'd go easy on the lip-gloss, remember it was a present from Gran, you shouldn't waste it."

"There's nothing wrong with the amount of makeup I wear," Arianne replied defiantly, "Besides you inherited Dad's genes- black hair and bluey-green eyes and all of that. I inherited mad curls and freckles. I have to do more to look good than other girls."

"No, you don't," Jasper replied, trying to grab the lip gloss from his sister's hand unsuccessfully, "You're always beautiful."

Arianne smiled, "Thanks, bro. Can you tell Mom I'll be back at 10.30, just heading out with the girls- there's going be a massive end of summer party at Melissa's, and well you know Uncle Aran, he lets his daughter get away with anything so it should be awesome!"

"Mom said your curfew was 8.30 on weekdays," Jasper protested.

"It's Uncle Aran's place, it's not like it's a frat-run house party," Arianne said with a shrug before hugging her brother, "It'll be cool. Just try not to get baby vom on you ok?"

"Sure, sis, sure," Jasper said, "See you after Mom and Dad have grounded you forever."

Arianne rolled her eyes, "Just tell Mom I'm asleep, works every time."

Arianne grabbed her bag, from the hallway table, "Oh, and don't forget to feed Monty. It's supposed to be my chore but the b-tard bit me last time. I swear he hates me now. Don't know why I gave a ton of catnip last week."

Jasper shrugged, "Maybe he confused you with Mom."

Arianne shrugged, "It's probably just some weird cat thing. Anyway, mustn't kept the girls waiting! Love ya!"

"Love you too, Ari," Jasper replied as she slammed the front door closed.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Melissa typed quickly, her manicured nails making clicking sounds as the touched the screen of her brand new phone. Her hair still smelt of fresh henna and was currently trying to decide what to wear, although she knew she'd probably change her mind once Arianne and Charli arrived.

Of course whatever she wore would be awesome, her father never stopped her from buying designer clothes, jewellery, handbags etc. She had whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted, which Melissa knew probably wasn't a good thing. But her father was deputy of accounting at the Segolia offices in Las Vegas and they paid very very well.

Of course, if it weren't for her father's health condition they would probably live in a beautiful apartment in the city, but instead they lived pretty much in the Mojave Desert. At least her cousins lived close by. It was a good thing her Auntie Jana was sensitive to smog too.

Melissa sent her text message before placing her phone down on its pink phone bed. She still had no idea what to wear. She looked over at her white elaborately carved wooden vanity table which was covered in different types of makeup (she'd been allowed to wear it when she was eleven and felt sorry for Arianne who's Mom was so strict about things like that).

She smiled as she saw her wavy dark brown hair and piercing light blue eyes and her tan skin. Jake would be all hers tonight, unless he went after Arianne or Charli of course but they would be quick to send him in the right direction. Charli wasn't allowed to date until she was in high school and as for Arianne, the poor girl didn't get much attention from guys other than Adrian of course and he was her cousin.

Arianne was obsessed with Adrian, which Melissa found creepy. She knew they weren't really cousins, it was an informal adoption thing but still they seemed to close, or rather Arianne seemed to close to him.

Melissa considered setting up a blind date for Jake and Arianne but shook her head at the idea. Jake had told Charli that he preferred brunettes.

The doorbell rang and Teddy, her Maltese puppy, barked loudly.

"Hey, Uncle Aran!" she heard Arianne say, "Hey, Teddy! Who's a cute little boy, huh?"

"Yeah, Mom and Dad and Jazz are fine but Kat's driving me insane," Arianne began, "Of course she had to be a kid genius just like Jasper! I swear I'm drowning in nurdiness sometimes. I'm glad you let us have so many sleepovers, Uncle Aran, you're the best uncle in the world. But don't Uncle Rhydian or Uncle Tom I said that. Anyway, I better go help Melissa."

Melissa waited as Arianne ran up the stairs and into her room.

"Are you taking drugs or something, Ari?" Melissa asked, shaking her head, "I've never known anyone to run as fast as you do, except Uncle Rhydian perhaps."

"I have a fry up most mornings," Arianne replied, "Well, grill-up, actually. Mom says I have to watch my protein, for some reason, keeps on going on and on about especially recently. I wish I could eat salads and low-fat but Mom controls everything, it's so infuriating. You are so lucky!"

Melissa smiled sympathetically, "Well Dad got us some falafel, reduced fat humus and pittas from that little organic place down the road. So consider tonight a detox night, actually… come to think of it, it won't be now."

Arianne frowned in confusion before becoming very excited, "Shut up! Shut up! How on earth?"

Melissa shrugged, "I don't know. I asked Dad for some alcopops and Bulmer's and he got them when he went to the store."

Arianne laughed, "Uncle Aran is so not at all like my Dad. He'd go ape if he found out."

"Well he won't," Melissa replied, "We'll be sober by morning and they'll think we spent all night playing with dance mats and X-box and eating little cupcakes and cookies."

Arianne laughed, "Our parents are completely clueless."

"But its better that Dad is clueless," Melissa argued, "Otherwise life wouldn't be so much fun."

The doorbell rang again and Teddy yapped loudly.

"That'll be Charli," Melissa replied, "I hope she bought the face masks, my pores look awful."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK 

"Jasper, come help me with the shopping please," Jana called out as she passed Katana a cookie from one of the brown bags.

"Thank you, Mommy," Katana replied, her dark brown curls bouncing, "Yummy, it's triple chocolate. My favourite, I love you Mommy and I love Daddy, Jasper and Arianne too of course."

Jana smiled, ruffling her daughter's hair, wondering how on earth she ended up with two daughters who were such polar opposites and hoping Katana would always be this polite and innocent.

"Hi, Mom," Jasper said, before grabbing a carrier bag and emptying the contents into the fridge, "Arianne said she wasn't feeling great so she's asleep. I don't know if she'll be wanting dinner, I'll ask her when she wakes up."

Jana kissed her son's forehead, "Thank you for always helping me and for always looking out for your sisters."

"It's nothing," Jasper reassured her, "Dad said he's nearly sorted out the garage, by the way, he said he found our old paddling pool hidden behind a load of cobwebs. It might be good for the baby."

"Are we getting a new cousin?" Katana asked, "I thought the storks might be too tired now. There are so many of us. I thought they would just say enough is enough and stop working. I feel sorry for them. What do storks eat, Mommy? Is it the same thing Rudolph eats? Rudolph always seems to like the carrots and Santa really really likes mince pies and that specially drink I'm not allowed to touch. We should get them something to eat."

"They'll be ok, Kat," Jasper reassured his five-year-old sister.

"I hope so," Kat replied, "I really really want to meet my new cousin."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"Just take a paracetamol," Charli suggested as Arianne groaned. Her head was pounding and her teeth were aching, her arms and legs throbbed to- it was like the flu but without the coughing and sneezing and nausea. She still felt awful though.

Arianne took the small box from Charli before taking one of the paracetamol tablets and hoping it would work.

"Of all the possible nights," Arianne complained.

"Cheer up, Ari," Melissa said, pulling at her navy halter top worn over her tight black cropped jeans, "It's our first unsupervised no adults allowed party and it's going to be awesome."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"What's his name?" Katana said, resting her head on the counter and looking curiously at the small baby who was dozing in his carry chair. The baby was a little over a year old and already had thick strawberry blonde hair.

"Eddard," Jasper answered, "I thought he would be bigger."

"I thought he would be pudgier," Katana replied, "I was a really fat little baby."

"Don't say that," Jasper said.

"It's true," Katana said.

"Do you think he will stay here forever?" Katana asked, "Mommy and Daddy said they were going to look after him."

"Mom said he was a member of the family," Jasper replied, "But that could mean anything. He could just be the son of a friend of Mom and Dad's and they've got tones of friends."

"He kinda looks like Uncle Pedr," Katana pondered with a sigh, "I dunno. It's a mystery. Jazz, where's Ari?"

"She's asleep," Jasper answered.

Katana gave him a disbelieving look, "Really?"

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Ok, ok. She's going to a party at Uncle Aran's."

"Why can't we go?" Katana protested, "Or is it one of those teenage girl parties?"

Jasper chuckled, "Yeah, they'll just be eating lettuce and watching rom-coms. There'll be no chocolate in sight, you'd hate it."

"Too right," Katana agreed, "I'd much rather stay in and eat cookies and watch back to back Pokemon. How's about we do that tonight?"

Jasper smiled, "Ok, once I've finished my science homework."

"Cool," Katana said, with a smile.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Arianne knew something was really wrong after her fourth pint of Bulmer's. The pain was worse than before and her head felt like it was about to explode. She ran outside thinking that fresh air might help and immediately hurled.

She felt shaky and one edge and wished she had never gone to the party. It wouldn't have been that bad, being baby sat by Auntie Shannon, even if she did make them go to bed too early.

She had been getting the pains for the past week but had thought it was just some weird migraine allergy thingy and had been taking painkillers which seemed to mostly help. She knew deep down that there was something going on, and it panicked her, but she didn't want to admit to anyone she was scared. In her heart she knew it could be something to do with her mother's side of the family and that fact that her mother was only part human but she remembered asking Dr Whitewood a few years ago and she'd sworn that Arianne, Jasper and Katana were too human to…

I can't be transforming, Arianne thought to herself, I just can't. I'm too human. I'm too young as well. And what about Melissa? She still doesn't know anything about my family, Aran only adopted her a few months ago, she thinks we have some kind of strange blood disorder…

"Arianne?" Melissa asked as she saw her friend crouched over a fern tree, trembling, "Are you ok?"

"You need to call Auntie Shannon," Arianne replied, "Tell her I'm not well."

"It's probably just the alcohol," Melissa replied, "I'll get you some mineral water. You just need to sober up a bit."

"Mel, it isn't," Arianne said in as serious a voice as she could muster, "I've been feeling rubbish all week. I didn't want to tell my parents because they would've stopped me coming to the party. I'm sorry, Mel. I just need to go home."

"Nonsense," Melissa said, "You just need to enjoy yourself. You've probably been stressed out with plans for school and being around your Mom and sister all summer. You'll be ok in a minute. It's freezing- I'll go and get your hoodie."

Arianne took a deep shuddering breath, she had no idea where Charli was, but Charli would understand, everything felt hopeless.

"Here," Melissa said, passing her cousin her purple hoodie and a bottle of water, "Don't be too long ok."

Arianne smiled in thanks, before quickly grabbing her phone out of her pocket and dialling a number she had dialled a billion times in her life.

"Ari? Where on earth are you? It's nine, shouldn't you be at home?" Adrian asked.

"Adrian, I really need your help, I don't know what to do," Arianne sobbed.

"Where are you?" Adrian asked.

"Melissa's house," Arianne answered, "Aran left around five. Melissa's throwing a party with all of our friends from school. I'm scared, Adrian. I think I'm transforming."

"You're barely thirteen, you can't be," Adrian replied in disbelief, "Look, the moon doesn't rise for another half an hour. I can't get to you that quickly. You need to call your Dad and tell him what's going on."

"Him and Mum both went to the desert tonight," Arianne replied, "I'm scared, Adrian."

"I know, I know," Adrian said sympathetically, "Look there's a park near Melissa's house isn't there? It's going to incredibly risky but head there. Stay near the well-lit part and wait for about half an hour or so. If your veins start turning black then that's the first sign and you need to run as fast as possible and hide, do you understand? You can't be seen. I'll text Auntie Shannon to tell her where you are, ok. Tell Melissa, you've called your Aunt and you're going home. And promise me one thing?"

"Yeah, I promise, anything," Arianne mumbled blinking away tears.

"Don't break curfew again, please," Adrian begged, "I did once and I ended up transforming on the side of a motorway because I thought I knew best. Your parents aren't trying to buzz-kill, they're just trying to keep you safe- safe from people who would hurt us because of our secret and also safe from the usual creeps. You need to listen to them, especially in the next few weeks. I promise I'll visit after college tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks, love you," Arianne replied.

"Love you too, munchkin," Adrian answered, "Yes, Mom, I'm coming. It was important, Mom, unavoidable. Yes, yes, give me a minute. Shut up, Cass! Look, I have to go, see you tomorrow."

"See you," Arianne replied as her cousin hung up.

"Arianne, guess who just kissed me?" Melissa asked in excitement.

"Jake," Arianne replied in a flat tone.

Melissa grin exuberantly, "OMG!"

"Look, I asked my aunt to pick me up," Arianne replied, "I'll see you tomorrow, ok. I just need to go home."

Melissa crossed her arms in anger, "You're going to tell on us, aren't you? Well, I won't let you."

"Mel, I need to go," Arianne replied, defiantly.

Melissa grabbed at one of Arianne's arms, "Not until you tell me why you snitched on us."

"I didn't snitch on anyone!" Arianne yelled, "Please, it's really important. Please."

"Really?" Melissa asked, "More important than… Oh my god, what is wrong with your hand? Your veins are all black. You weren't lying when you said you were sick. I'll call an ambulance."

"Mel, no," Arianne said, grabbing at her friend's hand, "There's something you ought to know. My family, we aren't haemophiliacs. Neither is Aran."

"What?" Melissa asked, "What has this got to do with anything?"

"We're wolfbloods," Arianne replied, "Like werewolves."

"Oh, God, the paracetamol and alcohol," Melissa said, "It's making you confused. I need to call an ambulance."

"No, I'm telling the truth, you see it don't you?" Arianne begged, "Since when was this haemophilia, huh?"

"Your eyes," Melissa said in shock, covering her mouth with a hand.

"They're yellow, aren't they?" Arianne replied, before running towards the shrubs at the back of the garden, "You need to send everyone home. They can't see me, please."

"No, I'm not ruining everything," Melissa replied defiantly.

"You are," Arianne replied angrily, "Aran will send you back to the home and you'll never see us again."

"He wouldn't," Melissa replied.

"He wouldn't have a choice," Arianne answered, feeling her teeth grow sharper and nails extend into claws. "Melissa, look at the moon if you don't believe me, look?"

"Werewolves," Melissa said, barely above a whisper, before running into the house, "Guys, my aunt's going to be here in five minutes! You need to leave now!"

There was a chorus of groans.

"Yes, now," Melissa replied, before running back into the garden a few minutes later, "Ari, tell me if it's safe to come any closer."

"I'm not going to eat you if that's what you mean," Arianne replied, "Are they all gone?"

Melissa nodded, "Yeah, except…"

"Good, it's only a matter of seconds before.." Arianne felt herself transform and her heart rate increase exponentially, she let out a whine and realised she was now a wolf.

"Oh my god! What on earth is that, Melissa?" she heard a boy's voice say in terror.

"Jake, I can explain…" Melissa said, "Arianne, it will be ok."

"That thing is Arianne," Jake replied, "I always knew she was a weirdo, but…"

Arianne growled, and then grew terrified as the boy pulled out his phone and took a picture before Melissa could stop him.

"Jake, please," Melissa begged, "Don't tell anyone, please."

"Freaks," Jake said before walking out of the back gate.

Arianne felt unsteady and untogether, blackness drifted over her eyes, a blackness darker than the sky, and the world vanished.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK 

Arianne woke up groggily, her head pounding. She recognised her surroundings immediately and felt both scared and happy.

"Drink this," Adrian replied, handing her a mug of some kind of tea, "Certified wolfblood hangover cure, trust me, I would know."

Arianne smiled, before taking a sip,"What happened?"

"You passed out," Adrian replied, "Shannon couldn't find you at the park so she went to Melissa's place. Melissa told her everything, including about that Jake kid. She brought you over here this morning because she knew Gran and Gramps would be arriving in the morning, and what Gran doesn't know about wolfblood healing really isn't worth knowing."

"How much trouble am I in?" Arianne asked nervously.

Adrian sighed, "About as much trouble as I was in when I convinced Cass that her boyfriend was cheating on her with some bleach blonde from school back in tenth grade and the whole school found out what I said and Mom and Dad grounded me for a fortnight without TV or chocolate."

Arianne sighed, before letting out a sob.

"Hey, it'll be ok, I survived," Adrian replied, "And much Mom is much scarier than your Mom, as hard as that it to believe. Trust me even my Dad is scared of her."

Arianne giggled, "Where is everyone?"

"Cass is at college," Adrian began, "I'm cutting college, Mom is at work, Dad's at home with Gran and Gramps. Your Mom will be here in a few minutes and your Dad's dropping off your bro and sis at their gym classes before taking the little one to day care. He said he'd pop over before heading to work. And Professor Shannon had to go to work of course."

Arianne smiled.

"Uh forgot to mention," Adrian said pulling out a mangled piece of plastic and metal from his coat pocket, "You trod on your phone, I think."

"Mom's going to kill me," Arianne said, "That was new."

"Look, she won't be mad about that," Adrian reassured his cousin, "It happens all the time."

Arianne frowned.

"I'm being serious," Adrian answered, "Though Mom made me pay after phone eight."

Arianne laughed.

"I'll go get you some food," Adrian replied, "If Gramps has left you any. Cass left a change of clothes for you in the bathroom, they're probably miles to long…"

"Tell her thanks," Arianne replied, "And thank you for looking after me."

"It's ok, cuz," Adrian reassured her, "And you can tell Cass thanks tonight- hog roast night, remember?"

Arianne smiled, "I'm getting tired of meat."

"You'll be ravenous, trust me," Adrian replied, "The week after first transformation can be a bit insane. But try not to be too hard on your parents. They're just looking out for you."

Arianne heard the door open downstairs.

"Good luck," Adrian replied.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK 

"Mum, I'm sorry," Arianne began, "I know I should have listened to and done what you told me."

Jana looked at her daughter and felt all of her anger melt away, she hugged her tightly, feeling glad her daughter was safe.

"You're grounded for a week," Jana began, "And your father and I have been discussing about Jake. He is the only one who saw anything apart from Melissa. The situation is bad but not dreadful. Your father and I… we were discussing this prior to what happened… I know it will look bad but it will save you a lot of grief. We want all of you kids to grow up together, somewhere safe."

"You're sending us away?" Arianne asked.

Jana nodded sadly, "To boarding school in Portland. Where your grandmother and uncle live."

"What?" Arianne asked, "Why? It's surely not so we can all just play happy family's or because of Jake, is it? Something else has to be going on. You've dealt with this stuff before, why is it any different now?"

"Arianne!" Jana yelled, "That's enough! You will be going and that's final!"

"If I'd stayed in," Arianne began, "Would that have made a difference?"

Jana shook her head, "I'm sorry, this was decided long before last night."


	2. Chapter 2

The school was smaller than Arianne had expected- in fact it reminded her of her Auntie Ellie's old school in Norfolk. She had to admit that it was quite beautiful- the main building was built in an old Georgian style and the smaller buildings were built to mirror that style. Arianne hadn't been expecting the school to look so elegant, when she thought of wolfbloods and architecture she was always reminded of their camping trips in Alberta and the way her mother was so adept in building their tent and setting up camp. Arianne found it hard to imagine that someone like her mother had spent the first fourteen years of her life living in a forest, mostly isolated for the modern world. Yes, her mother did struggle with electrical appliances and had taken three tries to pass her driving test but that was more because her mother was easily flustered and less to do with her culture.

Of course with Aran and Meinir it was easier to tell that they had grown up in the wild. Aran rarely cooked his meat and used to eat nothing but raw meat until Melissa had moved in with him three years ago. Until recently Melissa had just thought her father was in to fine French cuisine but now she knew the truth. As for Meinir, she had never truly been comfortable with accepting her human identity. Auntie Ellie had tried to help by encouraging her to take part in normal human girl activities like spa days and manicures but Meinir had been so furious and grumpy that Ellie had soon given up. It was only recently that Meinir had started to sleep indoors for the first time- she had been spending the last nearly twenty years sleeping in cellars and gardens because her claustrophobia was too extreme.

"I hope they have a good IT department," Jasper began, "I can't believe Mom insisted on taking the car. I can't stand road trips."

"Me neither," Arianne agreed, "But Mom hates taking planes. It's only Portland. This is nothing compared to our trips to Alberta. Although last time we didn't have Eddard."

Katana began to sniff slightly, "Why can't I go to school too, Mommy?"

Jana gave her daughter a sympathetic look, "You will when you're old enough. Don't cry, Kat. You'll see your brother and sister soon."

"Everyone's leaving," Katana cried, "Jazz, Ari, Melissa, Charli, even Lily and Darius and Eliya. Daddy, please, let me stay with Ari and Jazz, I promise I'll be good."

Xander smiled at his daughter, "You're too young to go to school, Kat. Everything will be ok, you'll still have Louis and Ronan to play with and Olwenna promised she would visit us in the fall. Didn't Cassidy promise to take you ice skating as well?"

Katana nodded, wiping her tears away with her little hands, "Yeah, and Adrian promised to take me motor biking."

"Well, we'll have to see about that," Jana replied, "Now let's find out where this main office is. You'd think a school for one hundred children wouldn't be this big!"

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK 

Adrian scrolled quickly down the webpage hoping for some reference to the topic he was researching. It was a very specific topic, and one that humans wouldn't care about unless they were conspiracy theorists, but he needed information.

Very few wolfbloods transformed before the age of fourteen, the average age was 14 years and 8 months and all of his family had been more or less that age when they'd transformed for the first time. Transforming shortly after your thirteenth birthday was practically unheard of.

Adrian sighed with worry. He had begged his Aunt Jana to let Arianne stay but there was no trying to change his aunt's mind once she'd made a decision. Adrian couldn't help worry. Whilst the school was exclusively for wolfblood children and children of Segolia employees who were in the know that didn't make Adrian feel any better. It was still over a good thousand miles away. It wasn't as if he could jump in his car and be there in half an hour. He already missed Arianne terribly. He wanted to be the one to help her through the first few months of becoming a full wolfblood- he didn't want her to make the same mistakes he had, or to hurt her family and herself. Over the past few months he had watched her change from a loving and innocent child into a rebellious teen and it had broken his heart. But what had broken his heart even more was hearing how scared Arianne was that night and how he hadn't been able to help her.

He was scared for her too. Wolfbloods didn't usually pass out during transformations. He couldn't shake the idea that there was something wrong but Dr Whitewood had reassured him that everything was ok.

He didn't believe her. She had said his cousins would never transform- that they were too human to transform- but she'd been wrong. Now he didn't know who to believe.

He was glad that he'd switched from business to ancient history for his major. It might have upset his parents and he may well be working in a supermarket for the rest of his life but it was worth it now. He knew exactly where to look when it came to finding information on wolfblood legends.

It was just difficult to find any information about extremely early transformation in third generation descendants of obligates.

He slammed down the lid of his laptop in frustration. If obligates were supposed to be either like humans or like wolfbloods then why were his cousins, or rather Arianne, so different from anything he'd read about. Adrian knew a lot about obligates, he was fascinated by them, but there was nothing in what he had read that mentioned immunodefiencies or early transformations.

According to Segolia's figures there had been hundreds of thousands of obligates but there was no mention of anything odd. Obligates were either strong enough to live, but had their minds warped by rituals, believing they were actually wolfbloods when they were actually not, or they died usually due to stress. Wolfblood blood wasn't toxic to humans in small quantities but enough of it would trigger off an immune reaction, usually attacking the brain cells. Obligates could breed with wolfbloods because of the foreign blood in their veins, but Jana's grandmother hadn't been fully transformed when she'd had Arianne, Jana's mother.

That's what confused Adrian the most. Jana's grandmother had to have wolfblood genes from somewhere else. There could be no other explanation surely?

But that still wouldn't explain the immunodefiencies or the early transformations.

He knew he was driving himself mad with questions and was glad when a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Still using ?" Cassidy reprimanded him, "Mom says lunch will be ready in fifteen minutes. Its chicken and avocado sandwiches- your favourite. Mom knew you were worried about something, she's told me to tell you to stop fussing and make sure you've sent that paper to your professor by five. Look, Adrian, Ari will text as soon as she can or if she doesn't then Jazz will. Despite everything Arianne actually has a pretty good control on her emotions, I doubt she'll just wolf out and if she does Auntie Jana and Uncle Xander will know what to do. You worry about her too much."

"You don't understand, Cass," Adrian began, "I need to help her. I feel like I betrayed her. I know there was nothing I could do, but I can't help but feel that I should have been there to make sure she was ok during her first transformation. You say she fainted because of the stress of Jake finding out, but I don't think that's true. Arianne's strong, really strong, what if something's wrong with her? What if she's sick and that only shows when she transforms? She's always trusted me Cass, always, I can't let her down."

"She loves you," Cass replied, "I mean she's in love with you. I know it's wrong but I've seen how close you two are. All this worrying about her, its sending her the wrong signal."

Adrian sighed, "She's not in love with me. I'd know if she was. I'm like an older brother to her, nothing else."

Cass shook her head, "You don't hear the way she talks about you. You don't hear about how other boys treat her. Everybody at her school thinks she's dating you."

"Well we'll soon find out the truth, won't we?" Adrian answered, "They're all at a new school now. A thousand miles away."

Cass put a hand on Adrian's shoulder, "Stop fretting. They'll be fine."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"Look Ari," Melissa began, as she was unpacking, "I'm really sorry about Jake. I thought he'd left, I swear."

"It's ok," Arianne reassured her, "Mom said it wasn't the reason why all had to move up here anyway."

"So you mean they've been thinking about this for a while?" Melissa asked.

Arianne nodded, "Yeah, Mom's still pretending that it's a family bonding thing but think about- why would they send us to a Segolia owned boarding school right next to the commune where my uncle and grandmother live? I know my Mom's overprotective but honestly it seems a little bit too much. I'm the only one who's not a cub, all the rest of us are human or far too young to transform. They could have sent us anywhere- why here?"

"Because your Uncle and Grandmother are here," Melissa replied, "Auntie Jana probably wanted you to be near family. The family bonding thing sounds like a bad excuse anyway, considering we were all going to the same school already."

Arianne nodded, "Do you think we should try to find out why?"

Melissa shrugged, "Perhaps but I'd expect this all to be wrapped up in red tape. We won't be able to get any info from your parents or my Dad- but Charli might be able to ask her parents."

"We could always ask Adrian," Arianne suggested, "He can usually sweet talk Auntie Maddy and Uncle Rhydian into anything."

"Oh, Adrian," Melissa said with a wry smile, "He's been the solution to all of your problems recently, hasn't he?"

"He just knows a lot," Arianne began defensively as she sat down her lavender bedspread.

"You love him, don't you?" Melissa asked.

"Of course I do, he's my cousin," Arianne replied.

"Not like that," Melissa answered, "You love him love him."

"Mel, ew, no," Arianne said shaking her head in disbelief, "He's like an older brother to me and I'm thirteen and he's eighteen. Besides do you even notice the girls he dates? I'm so far below his paygrade I'm practically on social security handouts."

"What?" Melissa asked in confusion.

"Never mind," Arianne replied, "Let's just forget we ever had this conversation, ok?"

"Ok," Melissa agreed, "I forgot to ask, how is Eddard? He's your cousin isn't he?"

"He's doing ok, eats everything, barely ever sleeps, he can already talk a fair bit too," Arianne replied, "We don't know who is he though? He looks a little like Uncle Pedr so I guess he might be our cousin, but all we know is that some Segolia woman dropped him off at our house saying that we'd been asked to look after him and that he was family."

Melissa frowned in confusion, "Weird."

"I know right," Arianne answered, before looking at her watch, "Didn't Mom say dinner would be at 5.30? We should probably get going now, I have no idea where the dining hall is."

"I'm sure you'll be able to sniff it out," Charli said, as she appeared in the doorway, "I can't believe term starts tomorrow. I thought we'd have more time."

"Enough of the wolf jokes," Arianne replied, "Now come on, I'm starving."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK 

"Of course the first meal here would be steak," Lily said to Jasper at the sat down at one of the tables waiting for their siblings and cousins to arrive. Lilly grabbed the ketchup before Jasper could get to it, smiling playfully.

"No fair, you always do that," Jasper complained.

"You're too slow, wolf boy," Lily replied.

"Whatever, you still suck at playing X-box," Jasper replied, taking the ketchup from her.

"Only GTA," Lily replied, "I've never understood that game. Anyway where are Melissa, Charli and Ari? It can't take them all afternoon to unpack. I bet their sorting out nail paint or something for some spa evening."

Jasper laughed, "Arianne wouldn't miss dinner, especially not now. You know the weird is my cousins went all wacko after their first transformations- Olwenna ran away from home for a week, Cass skipped class, and as for Adrian, he ran away with his favourite band after a concert, hide in their trailer and almost ended up in Texas."

"Seriously?!" Lily asked in shock.

"Yup," Jasper replied, "So I was sort of expecting Arianne to run away to Russia to start a modelling career or to rob Sephora or something. But she hasn't even argued with Mom or Kat in a whole week, and that's insane."

Lily shrugged, "It's not a bad thing. Anyway no doubt she'll be back to her old self before long. Or maybe it's just your kooky genetics turning you into Zen masters once you transform."

"Hopefully," Jasper replied, "I've had enough of Arianne's arguing."

"Aw, young love," Arianne said as she sat next to her cousin, "Isn't it so sweet?"

"Shut up, Ari!" Jasper began.

"They'd be so cute together," Melissa added.

"Yeah, I know right?" Charli said with a smile.

"You know what you were saying earlier, Lil?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," Lily said between mouthfuls of food.

"I don't think has changed at all," Jasper replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Jana sighed as Mrs Morrissey, her boss, approached her. Mrs Morrissey was a sixty and something year old woman with a narrow and thin, creased face and large protruding brown eyes, her gaze was stern and unwavering and when she spoke her accent was strong to a point of being almost difficult to understand. Whilst most of the members of the office were married, Jana was the only one who was married to somebody who also worked in security. This was the main reason, and only the main reason, why Mrs Morrissey had a particular disliking for the red haired ex-wild wolfblood.

"Are those reports nearly finished, Jana?" Mrs Morrissey asked.

"Yes, Eliza, just sending them to the printer now," Jana replied in as unemotional a tone as she can manage.

"Good, I did give you the whole morning to do them," Mrs Morrissey replied, "Oh, and I have some filing for you to do before lunch."

Jana nodded understandingly, "When do you think there will be the option for me to go on out of office work?"

Mrs Morrissey smiled patronizingly, "Oh, honey, I'm sure there'll be a task that comes up soon. It's just over here the missions are very important and so we have to be careful about who we send on them, for health and safety and of course, financial, reasons."

Jana nodded, trying not to let it show that she was fuming, "Xander called to say he's arrived safely. He said the team are just getting set up and will be in touch with headquarters shortly."

"He's on the B-1428 mission, isn't he?" Mrs Morrissey asked.

Jana nodded.

"And what has he told you about it?" Mrs Morrissey asked in a menacing tone.

"Nothing, except that he'd be away for the next week," Jana replied, "Should I know anything else about the mission?"

"No, no," Mrs Morrissey said in a reassuring voice, "Our section isn't dealing with that mission. Jana, could you bring those reports over from the printers and leave them on my desk so I can check them? We all know how your spelling can be a little lax from time to time."

Jana shook her head in disbelief as Mrs Morrissey walked off.

"She's a piece of work, isn't she?" Sophia said, passing Jana a chocolate cookie from the tin on her desk, "Honestly, you overlook one thing and she thinks you've got a double digit IQ."

"She'll retire soon," Jana replied, "Xander read her file during a security check."

"One of those random security checks?" Sophia asked with a smile.

Jana rolled her eyes, "He likes to know that I'm safe. Before I had Kat, we used to go on separate missions and he'd worry about me. He's deputy of this team, he has access to all of that kind of stuff. I wish I could see what he's up to know, I worry about him, this mission-."

"You know more about that than you told her, don't you?" Sophia asked.

Jana nodded, "It's to do with communes. You know the ones set up to rehabilitate wild wolfbloods and obligates into the human world. There's been attacks at practically every commune in the USA apart from the one in Portland, and we all know that's because it's the largest one and has the best security so nothing could happen there without the whole company finding out what was being planned. When they attacked the one at Lake Mead, I knew I had to send the kids to boarding school. Someone's clearly got something against wild wolfbloods and obligates, that puts our pack in danger."

"How do you know they're targeting wild wolfbloods specifically?" Sophia asked, "What did Xander tell you?"

"There were messages- things about obligates being abominations, about how trying to become tame is a sin," Jana replied, "It sounded like some extremist wolfblood cult or something."

"Jihadi wolfbloods?" Sophia asked, "Sounds more like some old troll like your father filled with all these ideas about how wolfbloods should be this or that or whatever. Xander will deal with them."

"There's too many of them," Jana replied worriedly, "That's why we sent the kids to boarding school. There's something bad about to happen, I can sense it. At a boarding school like that- well Arianne is the only one who's not a cub or a human. Just looking at them you'd never guess they were a part of anything odd or wrong."

"You think you put them in danger? By being who you are?" Sophia asked, "Jana, you can't think like that."

"I wish Katana was old enough to go to a proper school," Jana replied, her voice shaky, "Her pre-school is good but it's hardly as secure as a boarding school would be. And as for Eddard, well at least there's the crèche here."

"Jana," Sophia replied, hugging her friend, "Xander and Jason have got this- they'll have routed out whoever is attacking the communes by the end of the week. Do you not remember how they dealt with the conspiracy theorist who threatened to reveal the wolfblood secret in Times Square? Or the time that teenage wolfblood posted videos of her transformation on Facebook? They know how to deal with stuff like this. You'll have the kids back home and wrecking the place by Christmas. I can't believe your eldest will be in high school this time next year, and Charli, Lizzy and Jason's eldest, and Melissa as well. I just hope they've all calmed down by then, I don't mind this whole makeup and rebel phase thing now but high school is serious."

Jana smiled, "Try explaining that to then though. At least Arianne just has this ability to pass tests with no revision at all, otherwise I'd hate to think what her grades would be like. As for Jasper, he'll probably study computer science at Ivy League, I hope he'd be a little bit more like Arianne even, I think he spends too much time at home playing video games."

"You do a great job of raising your kids, Jana," Sophia reassured her friend, "It's natural for them to go a bit wacko during the teenage years. And honestly with Arianne being so extrovert Jasper probably thinks she speaks enough for all of you!"

Jana smiled, "Katana started asking why Arianne isn't quiet like her and Jasper. Now she says she misses the noise."

"Wait until Christmas," Sophia said, "Katana will be saying something far different when they're up till midnight every night playing dance mats and watching movies and fighting over who gets the last chicken drumstick."

Jana smiled, "I just want them all to be safe and happy."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"You might want to consider wearing those goggles if you don't want to turn from a yellow eyed monster to a red eyed one," Charli joked as Arianne held a strip of magnesium in the Bunsen burner flame.

"They're just so blurry," Arianne complained picking them up, "And this experiment is boring, we did it ages ago, remember? At least this afternoon is sport."

Melissa sighed, "I hate sport. I'd much rather be a cheerleader."

"Yeah, you only like sport because you're a wolfblood," Charli added.

Arianne stuck out her tongue, "Well it's about the most interesting thing going on here. They don't even have a proper arts department and I have to attend these ridiculous wolfblood management courses."

"What on earth is a wolfblood management course?" Melissa asked, "It sounds ghastly."

"It's like anger management for wolfbloods," Arianne said, rolling her eyes, "How not to chew up your teachers when they nag you about late homework 101."

"Late homework, tut tut," Charli said with a laugh, shaking her head.

"What? That Johnson boy," Arianne began, "You know the hot one on floor 5? Well, he gave me his number and told me there was a senior year homecoming party going on last night. It was awesome, but invite only. I had to go- you only live once."

"Did you kiss him?" Melissa asked excitedly.

"Of course," Arianne said, "Did you think I'd turn down an opportunity like that?"

"So he's your first kiss then?" Charli asked.

Arianne shook her head, "No, Jake, actually. About a year ago, behind the science block at school. It didn't go anywhere. He's a rubbish kisser."

"You could have told me that earlier," Melissa complained, "Then I wouldn't have invited- OMG, Arianne what the hell is that thing doing?!"

Arianne glanced down at the strip of magnesium, "Reacting with the oxygen in the air to form an oxide compound."

Melissa shook her head, "I wish I had your nerd genes."

"I thought Adrian told you not to go off to anymore of these secret parties," Charli said.

"That was back then," Arianne replied nonchalantly, "Here, everyone knows about the wolfbloods. There's nothing to be worried about. Anyway Adrian doesn't need to know everything, you know what he's like about me and dating. He'd be all like 'oh, you can't date him he's a jock, you should go out with someone smarter, or funnier, or nicer.'"

"He's just looking out for you," Charli explained.

"Yeah, well I'm a teenager and a fully grown wolfblood," Arianne replied, "I don't constantly need looking after."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK 

"That better not be One Direction," Adrian said to his cousin as she turned the volume up, "Oh, god, it is, my ears!"

"My car, my music," Olwenna began, "Maybe next time you'll just walk to the store to get food and beers for a guys' football night rather than driving and crashing your car into concrete pillar."

"Actually it was my Mom's car," Adrian explained.

Olwenna shook her head, "Adrian, you're a walking disaster, but somehow you always manage to survive. And with a Mom like Aunt Maddy, I honestly don't know how."

"How are your Mom and Dad?" Adrian asked.

"Mom's just… Mom," Olwenna replied, "And Dad's going through a pre-mid-life crisis thing where he wants to learn how to ride a motorcycle. I thought he'd actually spend the money on getting a half decent people carrier for him, Mom and my seven brothers and sisters."

"What about Ed?" Adrian added, "You forgot to count the bubba."

Olwenna laughed, "Alexandra is the youngest, she's three. Eddard- I don't know whose child he is."

"I don't think anyone does," Adrian replied, "Everyone just assumed it was your Mom and Dad- you know, given their track record."

Olwenna hit Adrian, "Anyway, you forgot to tell me, how's Louis doing?"

"He's cool," Adrian replied, "He's like Cass a lot of the time. He's already telling me I'm silly and I should be more mature. He kind of reminds me of Kat when I'm trying to tell her a joke. That look they give you 'the I'm not a baby look'. When did they all get so old?"

"They are old?" Olwenna asked, "You forget we're the ones who will be having babies when they're in high school or Harvard in Katana's case, everyone's expecting her to skip four grades at least."

Adrian laughed, "The worrying thing is she probably will and she'll be the one living in dorms nagging her roommate about the noise and how untidy their apartment is- and she'll be fourteen!"

Olwenna laughed, "But could you imagine Charli, Melissa and Arianne at college, they'll be a nightmare."

"Melissa doesn't want to go to college," Adrian explained, "She wants to open up her own luxury spa resort. As for Charli and Arianne- Charli's reasonably sensible when she's not around Melissa, and Arianne, well I'll keep an eye on her, I always do."

"She won't always want you to," Olwenna replied, "She won't want a third parent during her teenage years."

"True," Adrian admitted, "Although by the time she's in college she'll probably want to come over to my place for dinner every evening. I'm sure it will be just like with me and Cass, you remember what we were like when we were fourteen, it wasn't pretty."

"Oh, I remember, you dyed all of Cass's clothes lime green because she made you eat salad," Olwenna argued.

"I still think it suited her complexion," Adrian argued, "And she did much much worse things to me- like the time she made me eat tofu. I'm a man, Olwenna, men shouldn't eat food like that- we were born to be carnivores."

Olwenna laughed, "We should be at the school soon. Did Arianne call you?"

"They've been there two weeks now," Adrian replied, "She calls every other day, mostly to complain. They have this class, get this right, they have this class called wolfblood management- they're teaching teenage wolfbloods meditation."

Olwenna laughed, "Didn't your Mom say that locking up your children after the first post-transformation phase is the only way to go?"

"Yeah, even Mom's parents had to lock her up," Adrian replied.

Olwenna shook her head in disbelief, "Your Mom?"

"Uh huh, yup," Adrian replied.

"Well then I feel sorry for Arianne's teachers," Olwenna replied, "I don't want to imagine the hell she's putting them through."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Xander and Jason surrounded the building with their team. They were just outside of New York, in familiar territory for Xander, but now it felt like a warzone rather than an old home.

The building that stood before them was made of old weather-worn concrete and stood a good five stories tall. Most of it was covered in graffiti, mostly gang names and pictures of people smoking weed but some of it was symbols- ones that Xander knew were associated with wolfblood extremism.

"Spread out, surround the building," Xander commanded, aware of the gun he was holding in his hand, and hoping he wouldn't need to use it, "They'll try to use surprise to attack us, so be prepared and keep your eyes open. Remember these guys won't hesitate, they're wolfbloods, we're not."

"Xander," Jason said, pointing to a man who had appeared at the top of the building and was appearing to be looking out towards the horizon.

"Don't panic!" Xander reassured his team, "There's more of us that them!"

"Oh, really?" A voice asked.

Then everything went dark.

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) – So sad to hear that Rhydian, Shannon and Tom won't be returning for Series 4, but I think it will be interesting to see Jana as a main character. I am really going to miss the Rhydian and Jana sibling moments._


	4. Chapter 4

Rhydian knew that something was wrong- he could tell by the way everyone in the department looked frantic and scared. It had been several hours since they'd heard from the team in New York and everyone knew how good Xander was at ensuring that they stuck to the report times.

In fact, it was one of the reasons Xander was always away on missions and probably also why he wasn't the head of the security department at Segolia Nevada- he was a valuable resource, paperwork was beneath him and he couldn't be allowed to stay in an office all day.

Rhydian, on the other hand, well, he was still a junior. The security department was split into two sections, with several teams within each section- people who managed the domestic problems- monitoring transactions, deliveries etc. and people, like him and Jana, who managed the national and international missions- including the integration projects such as communes and wolfblood education programmes. The department was split into 'infants', 'juniors' and 'seniors'- the juniors didn't have any leadership roles within the teams but the seniors did. Xander was a 'senior' and Jana would probably because the next head of department once the old hag retired.

Which was a scary prospect, Rhydian thought to himself. He'd never say it to anyone for fear of Jana overhearing him but he didn't want Jana to be the next leader. He didn't think she'd be able to manage raising four children and running one of the busiest security departments in the whole of the USA.

Of course, whatever happened he would be there for her and help her. But he couldn't help but be concerned, whilst Jana had calmed down a fair bit, she did still have her moments where she would flip out. Usually it was on missions where they would be somewhere old and her Ancian would be triggered with no warning. As per usual it was assumed that Rhydian or Xander would pick up the pieces. For Rhydian, that had been his lifetime occupation.

And something told him he'd be expected to pick up the pieces again today.

He spotted Jana standing across the room, talking hysterically with one of the supervisors, and was aware of the eyes of his colleagues watching him intensely as if telling him to go and sort out the issue before it became a major issue.

Rhydian sighed, sharing an understanding look with Tom, and darted off towards his sister.

He could tell immediately that Jana had been crying and she appeared to be trembling a little as well. Her emerald eyes were wide with fear and her face was exceptionally pale.

"Rhydian!" she cried, before flinging her arms around him.

He hugged her tightly, "I heard. I'm sure they're fine."

Jana shook her head, crying, "You didn't hear properly then. They've been captured all of them. They're being held for ransom."

"Jana," Rhydian said, not knowing what else to say, knowing full well that if Maddy was the one who had been captured he would have been hysterical. Maybe Jana does have enough restraint to be a good leader, he thought with a sad silent laugh.

"You should go home, Jana," the supervisor said, "Elizabeth left earlier and we've got this under control."

"No…no…" Jana protested, crying hysterically, "I need to be here…I need… you can't…Rhydian please…I have to stay…"

"Jana, he's right," Rhydian said, "You're not going to be able to focus and there are plenty of us who will be working on this."

"Us?" Jana asked.

The supervisor nodded, "Go on, Rhydian, I'll get the others to cover your work. But not a word to Mrs Morrissey otherwise she'll have both of our heads."

Rhydian smiled, "Thank you. Come on Jana, let's get out of here."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

When Adrian saw Arianne he expected her to do what always usually did- go running straight into his arms, almost knocking him over in the process. But now, when she saw him, she looked surprised and then angry. It was almost as if she didn't want to see him, he thought.

"Adrian," Arianne said politely, "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you of course," Adrian replied, "Olwenna's here too, she's just talking to Jazz and Lily, then we're all going out for lunch and bowling along with your gran and Uncle Pedr. I don't supposed you Mom had a chance to take you into town but there's a great Mexican restaurant there apparently."

"That sounds cool," Arianne replied, "It's just this is a little unexpected."

"What? Really?" Adrian asked in confusion, "I actually planned this. I planned something for once. I texted you about ten times. Although you didn't reply, which is a bit weird. Is your phone broken?"

Arianne shook her head, "We've got a bad signal here. Are Charli and Melissa invited?"

Adrian shook his head, "We don't have enough tickets. It's strictly A-team kids only."

The A-team was the name for the old Stoneybridge pack and consisted of Maddy, Rhydian, Shannon, Tom, Jana and Xander and all of their kids.

"Except Cass couldn't make it because of work, hence why Olwenna is here," Adrian replied, "And Katana and Louis are going to the new theme park in Las Vegas with Gramps."

"Wait, you drove over a thousand miles to go out for lunch and bowling?" Arianne asked puzzled.

"It's a little more complicated than that," Adrian replied.

"Why? Why are you lying to me?" Arianne asked suddenly furious, "What has my brother told you?"

"Look, if you've trodden on Jazz's tail or he's trod on yours then that's between the two of you," Adrian began, "But you need to put that to the side because this day is for everyone. Anyway what are you so afraid of me finding out?"

Arianne bit her lip, regretting her outburst, "Oh, it's nothing."

"You mean it's something I wouldn't approve of?" Adrian replied with a smile.

"I have a boyfriend," Arianne admitted, "And he's nice and he's on honour roll and all of those things, it's just…"

"Well, he sounds ok so far," Adrian began, "So why are you worried?"

"He throws a lot of parties for the seniors," Arianne replied.

"You mean he's a senior?" Adrian asked astounded, "And he throws parties where's there's alcohol and no doubt drugs and stuff like that?"

"Yes and yes," Arianne admitted, "That's why I thought Jasper had said something and why I didn't reply to your texts, I didn't want to lie to you, Adrian."

"Does this guy do drugs?" Adrian asked, in his rarely used serious tone.

"Maybe, I don't know," Arianne admitted.

"Ari," Adrian began.

"Oh, spare me the lecture," Arianne snapped, "I know you're going to tell me he's no good for me, or he's too old for me or whatever, I've heard it all already from Jasper."

Adrian grabbed Arianne's arm before she could walk away from him, "Jasper and I, we're just looking out for you. And this time around I think he's right, you're thirteen, Arianne, this guy, he's what seventeen, eighteen, he's pretty much an adult and add on drugs and alcohol on top of that. I don't want you getting into a bad situation and ending up with a baby at the age of fourteen and living on social security for the rest of your life. You have the potential to do amazing things and to achieve whatever you want, Arianne. I'm not going to stand by and let one guy stand by and ruin everything for you."

"I love him, Adrian," Arianne protested, "And don't tell me I don't know what love is because I do."

"How long have you known him?" Adrian asked.

"Four days," Arianne replied.

"Four days," Adrian repeated, "Has he told you about his hobbies, his family, his friends? Have you even been on a single date? Have you asked about what he plans to do once he leaves school? Have you?"

Arianne shock her head, "I just know I love him."

"Arianne, at the age of thirteen," Adrian began, "I thought I knew for definite that I'd be the CEO of a world-leading bank and a millionaire by twenty-five. Now look at me, humble ancient history student. Things change, and they change fast and you know that better than anyone else considering what happened only a couple of weeks ago. Arianne, you thought you were too human to transform and then poof, in one evening you're a full wolfblood. Do you see what I mean? Things are going to change for you and you need to take the time to find out what's right for you."

"And if he is right for me?" Arianne asked.

"Then he'll allow you to go through all of that and give you the space to become to person you're meant to be," Adrian said, "He'll know better than to force anything on you."

"He's the first guy who's ever taken me seriously," Arianne admitted quietly, "All the other guys…"

"I know, I know," Adrian said, hugging his cousin, "Cass told me what the other kids said back at your old school."

"You don't believe them do you?" Arianne asked panicked, "You're like a brother to me. A brother."

Adrian smiled, "Of course I don't believe them, little sister. Now come on before the cubs steal the alphas' share of the nachos."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"Better?" Rhydian asked as he sat down on a large rock, Jana sitting quietly next to him, just slightly out of breath.

Jana nodded, "A little. At least your mum promised to look after Eddard and your Dad's taking Kat and Louis to that theme park they've been going on about for ages. I don't know how I can handle…"

Rhydian hugged Jana as she began to cry again, "Segolia will sort everything out. They always do."

"They can't!" Jana exploded, crying hysterically, "Not this time."

"Don't be like that," Rhydian said, "They know the answer to everything."

"Not this," Jana began, "It's not just Xander. They're… they… they're asking for my Mum. They'll set everyone free in exchange for my mum."

"What?" Rhydian asked in shock, "Why?"

"They she knows the secret to something," Jana began, "The secret to something that will change the world forever."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"Darius!" Eliya complained, "Let me have some of the nachos, and stop stealing all the cheesy ones! Adrian, tell him, he's being mean again!"

"Eliya's right," Arianne added, "There'll be burritos in a minute anyone, and then ice cream. You know how much you like ice cream."

Darius's face lit up, "Ok, Eliya you can finish them off. I'm going to see where Auntie Arianne went, she's taking forever getting the drinks."

"Arianne," Jasper began, looking at her clean plate, "I know you're a full WB and all, but did you honestly eat all of those nachos?"

Arianne nodded, "Of course, it's the alpha's share."

"You think you're the alpha in our family?" Jasper asked.

"Of course I do," Arianne replied, "I'm the eldest, it's my birth right."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Just you wait until I transform."

"I can't believe you're actually eat nachos, Ari," Lily added, "Don't you usually stick to salads?"

Arianne shook her head, "Nope. Not anymore I don't. Lettuce is fine for humans like Melissa but real wolfbloods have to eat properly."

"WBs," Jasper cautioned his sister, "Honestly anyone could have heard you!"

"Doubtful," Arianne replied, "This restaurant is packed."

"Adrian's been an awful long time in the restroom," Lily announced, "Do you think he's hooking up with one of the waitresses?"

Arianne laughed, "Actually he's talking to my gran about some important stuff they need to talk to us about."

"Are we going camping?" Eliya asked excitedly, "I mean I know our yearly trip was only a couple of months ago but I wouldn't mind another trip to Alberta."

"Yeah, especially in the winter," Lily added, "We should all go skiing. It would be fun."

"Yeah, it would be awesome," Arianne agreed, "My dad used to go skiing a lot as a kid. I'll definitely talk to my parents about the idea."

"Me too and I'll talk to Kat," Jasper replied, "Dad gives in to pretty much anything but Mom won't agree unless we get Kat onside. Mom's not good at saying no to little kids."

"I'll work on convincing Mom, if you try to convince Dad," Eliya offered.

"Agreed," Lily replied.

"What are you lot plotting?" Adrian asked as he returned with his great aunt.

"Nothing," Lily and Eliya said in unison, smiling sweetly.

Adrian rolled his eyes, "Ari, your gran needs to talk to you about something."

Arianne gave her cousin a confused look.

"Don't worry, I'll guard the burritos," he reassured.

Arianne shook her head as she followed her gran out of the crowded restaurant and onto a small dead end road just behind it that was pretty much silent.

"We don't have long," her gran began, "Your father has been kidnapped by a wolfblood terrorist organisation. Adrian didn't know until I told him a couple of minutes ago. You can't say anything to the others. The Segolia security department is sending out people to find him and his team.

"Did Mom call you?" Arianne asked panicked, "What did she say?"

"I don't have time to tell you everything," her gran began, "Adrian will be staying at the school to make sure you are safe. He's been working part time at Segolia whilst your aunt and uncle think he's studying. He was training with Segolia to work undercover."

"Why is he being sent to our school?" Arianne asked, feeling her stomach sink as the question answered itself.

"The security of your school may well have been compromised," her grandmother replied, "The terrorist group- The Howling Rage- they're extreme purists. They think tames aren't real wolfbloods just pretenders who stole the wild wolfbloods DNA, they think that obligates should be subservient for life and never mate with wolfbloods, they think telling humans the secret is betraying our whole species and most importantly, they think hybrids, like yourself, are an abomination that should be eradicated."

"So they would kill me and Jazz and Kat?" Ari asked, trying to process everything, "And what about Auntie Ellie and Uncle Bryn and my cousins?"

"Your aunt and uncle and your cousins are safe," Arianne replied, "They've fled to the wild pack, they've essentially disappeared. The pack will protect them."

"But Gran how do you know so much about all of this?" the young wolf asked, "Did Mom tell you? Are Mom and Kat coming to the school as well? What about Eddard?"

"Hush, your Mom and sister will be fine," Arianne replied, "No doubt they will go straight to your Uncle Rhydian for help. He will keep them safe. As for Eddard he won't be in danger, he'll be staying with your Aunt Shannon and Uncle Tom. Ari, there's something you need to know but I don't have enough time, so you'll have to make do with what I can explain now, ok?"

The young wolf nodded.

"The THR want me," her grandmother explained, "Because of something that happened years ago, even before I was born. It's to do with my great grandmother and my grandmother, something that they planned and the THR want to stop it."

"I don't understand," Ari replied, "These guys are after you because of some of our ancestors. How do they even know anything about us? Why are we so important all of a sudden? And why didn't they attack us years ago?"

Her grandmother looked nervous which made the young wolf feel unsettled, "They didn't know anything until recently. Just before your grandfather died."

"Grandfather died on injuries," Ari began confused, "He was fighting another alpha who wanted to claim their territory."

"No, he didn't," her grandmother replied, "He died trying to clean up the mess he'd created."

"What?" Ari asked, "What mess?"

The older woman sighed, running her hand through her red curls that were beginning to turn grey with age and stress, "Your grandfather was the leader of the Howling Rage."


	5. Chapter 5

"Never again!" Gerwyn announced and he sat down in front of the TV with a sigh.

"I think you're getting old Grandpa," Louis announced, "Don't you think so too, Daddy?"

"Well-," Rhydian began.

"Watch it or I won't cook hog roast tomorrow," Gerwyn threatened.

"Good," Ceri replied as she walked down the stairs with a basket of washing, "You almost burnt the house down last time. And to think, I was a wild wolfblood for over a decade longer than you."

"Well with all these restaurants in the human world who needs to cook anyway?" Gerwyn asked, "They even sell food that Maddy lets the cubs eat."

"Yeah, I don't know who was more terrified about fresher-15," Louis replied, "Cass or Mommy."

Rhydian laughed, "Louis, where's Kat?"

"Dunno," Louis replied, "Probably in the kitchen helping Mommy. Kat's always a goody two shoes."

Rhydian smiled, "Were you well behaved today for grandpa?"

"Of course I was," Louis replied, "I made sure to make him go on all the really scary rides just like you told me to."

Gerwyn raised his eyebrows, "Whatever happened to respect for your elders, eh?"

"Didn't Jana say she'd be coming over?" Ceri asked, "It's not like her to miss a hog roast night. Or Adrian for that matter."

"Adrian went to visit the kids," Rhydian replied, "With Jana's mum. And I need to talk to you about something."

Ceri nodded understandingly.

"Come on, Louis," Gerwyn said, "Why don't you go and teach Kat how to raid the biscuit tin properly?"

Louis nodded before running off.

"Go on," Gerwyn said.

"Jana will be staying for a few days, with Kat," Rhydian began, "The mission to New York went wrong and Xander and his team were kidnapped. The security team tried to negotiate with the captors but the situation is complex. The captors are part of a terrorist organisation called the Howling Rage. They're wild wolfblood purists- they think hybrids are an abomination that ought to exterminated, that wolfbloods should never mate with obligates, that tame wolfbloods are humans who stole the wild wolfbloods DNA. They're crazy but you can see why they pose a threat to us and to Jana and her cubs especially. The school is secure but they've sent extra security- including Adrian, who as it turns out only dropped out of business to study ancient history so he could spend more time training for an undercover post with Segolia. The problem is this- they've agreed to set everyone free in exchange for Jana's mother."

Gerwyn sighed, "Ceri, tell him everything."

Rhydian looked at his mother, puzzled.

"I was Arianne's best friend from the time that she was born," Ceri began, "I was three years older than her and even back then I was overcautious and protective of the people I love, so being so different and already betrothed to the pack's heir I was given Arianne to look after. Trust me, she was just as difficult as Jana was at that age and it didn't improve much into our teenage years. Arianne was always very liberal and never liked Alric's close-mindedness, Elgar on the other hand was incredibly liberal in his younger years. It was only recently that he became more violent and that was unfortunately because of Arianne. Arianne fell in love with him shortly before her wedding to Alric and convinced him to run away with her. They were found of course, and because Alric loved and felt that he needed Arianne he forgave her. But Elgar's family never forgave him and so he became hard hearted. The rest you know. The truth is Rhydian, Elgar and Arianne didn't just meet up in secret and have Pedr. Elgar was doing it to protect Arianne. Arianne's family- they are odd even by hybrid standards- there is blood that runs through their veins that isn't just wolfblood and human and explains their adept ability at Ancian and Eolas, and possibly explains Jana's poor immunity and Ari's early transformation and fainting during transformation. Arianne never told me much, it was a closely guarded secret."

"Is that why the Howling Rage wants Arianne because of her different blood?" Rhydian asked, trying to process the information and wondering what it would mean for Jana and Xander and their children.

Ceri nodded, "They were particularly fascinated by her despite her being, in their eyes, an abomination. They even thought she could save the world."

"Wait, what do you mean save the world?" Rhydian asked, "You sound as if you know them too."

Ceri smiled sadly, "Alric used to be the leader of the Howling Rage but he left shortly after you returned to the pack. Seeing his daughter fall in love with a tame, reminded him of his love for Arianne and of the hypocrisy of what he was being asked to stand for. He only hated you so much because he didn't know what to think and felt threatened. The Howling Rage fears the disappearance of the wild wolfblood culture and society. In fact when they say they want to save the world, well."

"They want to rule the world, don't they?" Rhydian asked.

Gerwyn nodded, "Sometimes I think you being taken into care was a good thing. You saved Alric and you saved Jana as well by becoming a tame."

"I didn't save Jana," Rhydian corrected, "She would have never turned out like him or any of them."

"I know," Ceri replied, "And that frightens me."

"Why?" Rhydian asked.

"She would have been expected to become the next leader," Ceri replied, "And when she failed she would have been killed, just like Alric was."

"The attack," Rhydian said in shock.

Gerwyn nodded, "He decided to stand up against them but he tried to fight alone and failed."

"Does Jana know the truth about her father's death?" Rhydian asked.

Gerwyn shook his head, "We thought it would be better if she believed he died in a fight with another pack. Everyone thought the Howling Rage was focused in England, we didn't expect them to spread here. We thought we were doing the right thing, Jana would have only gotten herself killed by going after them. You remember how she was when she got that letter from Elgar?"

Rhydian nodded, "I might not agree with you completely but I understand why you did what you did. Do you think they'll come after Jana?"

Ceri sighed nodding, "Most definitely. They knew Alric had a child, an heir. Heirs are usually boys. I think someone thought that Xander was his child and made a mistake. They are not cruel to humans, usually, thankfully enough, if the humans can prove that they know how to keep the secret, they've changed in that respect at least. Xander is a good diplomat. But we have to protect Jana. They want all of Arianne's family, her mother and grandmother are dead but there's Jana and Ari, Jasper and Kat. They'll be most focused on Jana and Ari because they know they can transform, it seems their special blood is linked to that somehow."

"Adrian will protect Ari and Jasper," Gerwyn replied, "With his life. He might be careless at times, but never with them. He would never fail them."

"And we'll protect Kat," Ceri answered, "She's never any trouble. She really is like her father in that respect."

"I'll tell the management all of this," Rhydian replied, "They'll probably want to speak to you. I'll ask them if I can move to Jana's team as well."

Ceri nodded, "I'm sure they will allow you to. How is she doing?"

"She's in pieces," Rhydian admitted, "Every time you mention any of this she just starts crying. I tried everything but she's upset. I know she'll put on a brave face for Kat. That's what scares me, whenever Jana puts on a brave face things always spiral out of control."

Ceri hugged Rhydian, "Don't be afraid. We'll be safe, I can tell."

"Mum, these people killed Alric," Rhydian replied, "He was one of the strongest alphas ever born, how on earth are we going to survive this?"

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"What is this abomination?" Adrian asked, looking at a yellow gloopy object that was perched on the end of his fork.

"That's macaroni cheese, with bacon," Arianne replied, "Now are you going to stop complaining about me choosing the salad?"

"They call that pink stuff bacon! I'll pay you twenty dollars to swap with me?" Adrian offered.

"Nice try," Arianne replied, "Twenty dollars is not nearly enough. You must be pretty desperate though to consider eating vegetables."

Adrian shrugged, "I'm glad Mom made school lunches. I couldn't eat this stuff every day."

"It's not too bad," Arianne replied, "Besides tonight is takeout night, they might make Chinese food."

"I'm buying the chef a dictionary for Christmas," Adrian replied, "One that includes the words takeout and edible."

"Don't try to quote Aunt Ellie," Arianne replied, "You know how often she goes on about those books she likes. Anyway where's Jazz?"

"He insisted on eating lunch with Lily," Adrian replied.

"Ooh, wow," Arianne said in surprise, "I think that's almost as bad as taking your cousin to prom."

"It's not like that, Ari," Adrian replied, "It's their weekly meeting of the programming society."

"Do I want to know?" Arianne asked.

"Not really," Adrian replied, "The only time I worry about zeros and ones is when I receive my pay check."

"Or look at your bank balance," Arianne replied, "King Adrian of maxed out credit cards."

"You should bow before me if I'm a king," Adrian replied.

Arianne rolled her eyes, "Whatever. So why does the Howling Rage want my gran?"

"I don't know much," Adrian whispered, "But they she can help them save the world."

"Rule the world, you mean," Arianne replied, "Guys like that don't help anyone apart from themselves. But why Gran what she could possibly do to help them?"

"Well my Gran said it's because you, your Mom and you Gran have different blood," Adrian replied.

"You mean I'm A group and your O group, I know that already," Arianne replied.

"Not blood groups," Adrian answered, "Your family doesn't just have wolfblood blood and human blood it has other blood as well."

"What do you mean other blood?" Arianne asked confused, "You mean we're part of a different species or something as well? Does Mom know?"

"No, your Mom doesn't know anything," Adrian said, "When my Mom told me, I think she implied it was some special power passed down from your great-grandmother that becomes active when you start transforming. It explains why your family can perform Eolas and Ancian more easily that other wolfbloods, why you have weaker immune systems, possibly why you transformed early and fainted."

"You said I fainted because I was overexcited," Arianne said.

"I said that because you were scared when you woke up," Adrian replied, "I know I shouldn't have. See the thing is wolfbloods can't faint, well theoretically, when they are in wolf form, because of some evolutionary thingy that mean it's not beneficial for their survival. You're the science nerd, you know what I mean."

"Should I be afraid?" Arianne asked, "The full moon is tomorrow."

Adrian shook his head, "The full moon is tomorrow. But you won't be transforming."

"How is that possible?" Arianne asked.

Adrian pulled out a bottle from his coat pocket, "Grandma's special anti-transformation potion. I've been putting it in your coffee for the last week."

"What?" Arianne exploded.

"Calm down, Ari," Adrian said, "Your Mom used in before and she was ok with it, so you will be too. I've been using it as well. You can still transform at will but there's not compelled transformation- that's one of the benefits of the potion version two."

"My head hurts," Arianne replied, "I wish we had more answers."

"I know someone who does," Adrian replied, "I think it's time we visited your gran and uncle."


	6. Chapter 6

When Xander woke up he realised immediately that he was alone in a dark room. His hands were tied tightly together with rope behind his back and he was leaning painfully against a cold concrete wall. He was aware a sharp pain in left ankle and knew that it was probably broken.

He panicked wondering where the other members of his team were and what might be happening to them. He worried about Jana and his children too but then reminded himself that Jana, Kat and Ed had Rhydian to look after them and Arianne and Jasper were at school with Adrian. They would be safe.

He was aware of the creaking of metal and looked across the room to where a tall solid metal door stood- the only visible feature in the room. The door began to creak open and reveal a tall dark haired man.

He wore his hair long and greasy and his clothes were worn and dirty, he had a short thick beard and his eyes were gold, black veins painted his face. His eyes reflected the evil that he carried within and Xander was afraid to meet his gaze.

"I suppose you're hungry, aren't you, cowarer?" the man said, crouching down to Xander's height. He stank wretchedly and the smell made Xander want to vomit. The man tossed a piece of bread at Xander and then burst out laughing manically.

"Your hands are tied!" the man replied, "How easily we overpowered you! We actually thought you were Alric's cub. Of course, we know about Jana now. I wonder what she thinks about all of this, I'm sure she's worrying about you. The poor girl, if she'd been my cub I would have taken better care of her, rather than let her fall in love with baldies. But, eh, what's done is done. Maybe she'll make a better decision once you're out the picture."

"Go to hell!" Xander yelled.

The man laughed, "I won't be going to hell. But your Jana will be, and so will her mother and those lovely little daughters of yours. Even little Kat. Do you want to know why?"

"I don't want to hear your sick reasoning," Xander replied in disgust, "But now doubt I will be forced to hear it anyway."

The man smiled, "You're a clever human, just like your sister. Well, Jana, our gods and the human gods both have strict rules about her kind. She would have been burnt not so long ago, and not for being a wolfblood. Even human history recognises the threat her kind posed, now they are too liberal about it. There's only one thing she could ever do to redeem herself- and that's work with us to create a fairer world run by a more highly evolved species, not human scum."

"She'd never work for you," Xander answered.

"Well she wouldn't willingly," the man replied, "But with a little help from you and your sister, well it wouldn't take that long to change her mind."

"Wait," Xander said in a panicked tone, "What have you done to my sister? What have you done to Ellie?"

"Nothing less than what the mother of seven vile abominations deserves."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Adrian sipped his coffee gratefully. He was already missing his usual morning caffeine hit- the school only served decaf- and it appeared that his great aunt also agreed on the sanctity of coffee.

Ari watched as her grandmother flicked through her photo album. They had turned up at her gran and uncle's house about an hour earlier but her gran had seemed reluctant to talk.

Arianne sighed loudly, running a hand through her hair, which was now streaked with grey.

"I want to protect you," her gran began, in a tone which sounded like she was almost speaking to herself. She looked up around the room, at the yellow walls and threadbare white sofas and old rug, before focusing on her granddaughter, "I didn't even tell your mother any of this. I wanted to close the door on all of this. I wanted our knowledge to be lost to time. It was of no great use to us. We had other gifts- we were wolfbloods. We didn't need to be involved- in, well,- we were in a good enough position to be happy just being wolfbloods."

"What I don't understand is this," Ari began, "Dad always said that obligates never really became full wolfbloods and that the children on obligates and wolfbloods were always a little different. It's true, Olwenna didn't start transforming until she was sixteen and she doesn't always transform at every fully moon. That's apparently normal, according to what Segolia has researched. But you're a normal wolfblood and so is Mom. It's just our immunodeficiencies."

"Well, all the things that make us different can be explained," her grandmother began with a sigh, "By what I'm about to tell you now. My mother and grandmother were part of a secret society, there were many of them around when they were young, and plenty that catered to people like them. Many humans thought they shared similar powers to us but, whilst some of them did, it was only people of a different species that had strong gifts. My mother decided to become an obligate because she thought it would increase her natural talents- and they did increase, dramatically, in fact. But she was vulnerable until she met my father. See a lot of people want us dead because they're afraid of what we could do. There are of course people who want to exploit us- like the Howling Rage."

"Why?" Ari asked in confusion.

Her grandmother smile apologetically, before taking a shaking sigh.

"Because we're witches."


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait, we're what?!" Jasper exploded as he stabbed his fork into a meatball, "Ari, that's so awesome! It's just like Dungeons and Dragons."

Ari let out a groan and cradled her head in her hands, "Why did I ever tell you?"

Jasper laughed, "Well at least you are transforming tonight, you won't be having to hear all about my games night."

"I know," Arianne replied, "But a whole night locked in the school basement. Not cool."

Jasper shrugged, "I'm sure Adrian will sneak you out. Speaking of the devil…"

"Make room for Agent 666," Adrian said as he sat down between the siblings placing a heavy looking tray on the table.

"Are you planning to run a marathon tonight?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

Adrian shrugged, "Maybe. It depends on whether Lena's going to transform or not, you know what your cousin is like. Every full moon for her is like an eclipse, she goes cray-cray."

Ari sulked, "Alright for some."

"Hey, don't be like that," Adrian said, hugging her, "It's for your own safety. You need to learn to control your wolf more before you transform outside."

"I can control my wolf," Arianne protested, before seeing Adrian's doubtful look, "I only slipped up like once… a little bit… and it wasn't my fault… it was his… the lying cheating son of a-."

"Enchilada?" Adrian suggested, passing a plate to Arianne.

"Thanks," Arianne replied, "I swear I've put on fifteen pounds since you've arrived."

"How is it my fault?" Adrian answered hurt.

"I let you pick the food," Ari replied, "Your idea of a healthy is chips and veggie burgers."

"Hey, no fair, chips are made of potatoes," Adrian argued, "I spent eighteen years being force-fed healthy food by my Mom and sister, please cut me some slack."

Arianne shook her head, before taking a bite out of the enchilada, "These are so good though."

Jasper gazed around the hall. He hadn't seen Lily all day and he had been waiting to take to her about the new Marvel comic he'd received from his Mom. In fact, he'd been wanting to spend a lot of time with Lily recently but had no idea why- she was still a girl, even if she was pretty cool.

Jasper shook his head to clear his thoughts before noticing Melissa and Charlie standing at the buffet. They had chosen the salad again, no surprise.

"Ari, did you know they are serving Sauerkraut?" Melissa asked joyfully.

"Sour-what?" Jasper asked.

"Sour-croute?" Adrian asked, "Yeesh. Sour fish, that sounds nasty."

"Oh it's not fish, Adrian," Melissa clarified, "I'm a pescetarian Monday through Wednesday, fruitarian Thursday through Sunday and vegetarian always."

"Wow," Adrian replied, "I wonder how that works out."

"Brilliantly," Melissa replied.

"Really," Adrian answered, "I never would have guess it could be, uh, so…"

Ari thumped Adrian before giving his a disbelieving look.

Melissa smiled, "I guess you two will be exploring the forest tonight."

Charlie's eyes widened in shock before she began to choke.

Even Jasper shook his head, sighing.

"No, lock down actually," Arianne replied, "School H&S policy, no underage wolfbloods roaming around the forests."

"It's a good policy," Adrian added awkwardly, "Melissa, did Aran tell you that Auntie May is going to visit next month?"

"Nope," Melissa said, "I think Daddy intended it as a surprise."

"For you or Auntie May?" Jasper asked.

"Auntie Meinir vs. airplanes," Adrian added, "I'd pay to watch that."

Arianne rolled her eyes, "What's up with you Jazz?"

Jasper jumped a little, and sat up straight, "Uh, nothing, I'm cool."

"Pining?" Ari teased, "She'll be here soon."

"Ari, who on earth would Jazz be pining for?" Melissa asked, "Like seriously, he only ever hangs around with Lily. Oh my god! Ew, she's your cousin."

"Not technically," Ari corrected, "Isn't it so sweet though?"

Jasper rolled his eyes, before leaving the table.

"Leave him alone," Adrian began, "You don't know how difficult it is being a man."

Arianne raised her eyebrows, "Yeah life is so difficult when you can eat whatever you want, earn more than us, never have people catcalling you-."

"Wait you've had someone cat-call you before?" Adrian asked angrily.

"Chill," Melissa said, "It happens to every girl. Besides I like the attention."

"Shucks, never would have guessed that." Adrian replied under his breath.

The school bell rang and Arianne jumped up from the table.

"Have fun princess," Adrian replied, "And don't eat value dog chews, they're just nasty."

Arianne smiled, fist bumping Adrian, "I'll be fine, see you tomorrow."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Jana threw up again as she heard a knock on the door.

"Are you ok, sis?" Rhydian asked, "Maddy said we're leaving in ten minutes."

Jana looked quickly in the mirror, noticing how pale she looked and how red her eyes were but realised that Rhydian would only worry more if she didn't tell him what was going on.

"Jana," Rhydian said in concern as she stood in the doorway, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Jana said, trying to hold back tears but sounding choked up, "Just that my children are half way across the country, Xander is missing and now Ellie and Bryn are too and I've got to spend the night away from Kat and Ed not knowing if…"

"Everything will be fine, Jana," Rhydian replied, "Segolia said they've almost tracked down the members of the Howling Rage who captured Xander and Jason. Arianne's going to safe too, you know about the school's full moon programme- it's OTT but excellent. As for Adrian and Olwenna, they can handle themselves, and Olwenna will keep Adrian from doing anything really stupid. And you know how much Kat and Ed like it at Shannon and Tom's."

"Fermented milk product!" Jana said, "Yay!"

"I still have no idea what Shannon was on about," Rhydian replied, "Now come on, before Maddy kills us."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK 

Olwenna nudged Adrian impatiently as they ran through the woods, the scent of fresh pine surrounded them but it did nothing to calm her nerves.

Just as Ari and Jana had inherited a gift (or a curse perhaps) from their ancestors, Lena had inherited her grandmother's intuition.

And despite trying as hard as she could to ignore the feeling, she could just tell something bad was going to happen.

Adrian didn't seem to care though, he was too busy chasing a deer that had strayed from its herd. Adrian might be too tame to like venison, Olwenna thought to herself, but he was too much of a Morris to even be sensible for one minute. Lena thanked her unknown mother for passing on her sensibilities genes.

A sweet scent filled the air- something like beef mixed with cherries- and Adrian howled happily and began to run towards it. Olwenna could smell it to, but a pang of fear in her stomach told her it was unnatural.

She knew she didn't have choice however, she had to protect her cousin from his own instincts.

She darted off after him, hoping that she wouldn't get lured in too.


	8. Chapter 8

Xander watched as his sister lay unconscious in front of him on the cold stone floor. Her silky raven hair was matted with blood and tangled. Her skin was pale and she looked feverish. Her clothes were grubby and torn in places. There was a large cut on her forehead and both her arms were covered in dark purple bruises- one of her wrists looked broken.

"That's what happens when you struggle," a skinhead guy with dark and ominous eyes said.

"What did you do to her?" Xander asked in horror.

"Nothing less than she deserves," the guy replied, "Oh, don't give me that look. We don't do that with women like her. She's filthy and disgusting."

"Don't you dare talk about my sister like that," Xander answered.

"She's vermin, I'll talk about her however I please," the guy replied.

"You want me to help you," Xander said, "You want me to play along with your plan, to get Jana to help you. I won't do that if you don't tell me what happened to my sister and her husband and children."

The skinhead guy laughed, "I like your audacity cowarer, get that from Jana did you? I heard she could be quite outspoken at times. In fact Alric always complained about that at meetings. We didn't get to Bryn and her children, they fled. I guess that says a lot about him as a husband. And it shows how weak you humans really are. Yet Segolia still thinks it can use humans to take us on.

"We found her in the woods near where the pack was staying. She collecting berries. It was all too easy for our men to find her and capture her and use our obligates to bring her here. All under your noses. We only kidnapped her three days ago, and she seems to already be getting the message about how to behave."

Xander spat at the guy, who smiled back menacingly.

"Now, now, little human," the skinhead replied, "You know what happens to naughty cowarers. You won't be able to protect your sister if you end up with two broken legs. Should we send a little message to Jana? Tell her where we are and what she needs to do?"

The guy pulled out an old video camera and pressed a button on the top, a red light flashed on.

"Go on, tell Jana where you are," the skinhead began.

"No, never," Xander replied, "Jana please don't go looking for me. Please. These people want to hurt you. Please wait, Segolia will help me."

"Well that wasn't really what I had in mind," the skinhead commented, "Maybe you need a bigger incentive."

"Wait, no-," Xander yelled, struggling against the ropes that bound him. He watched as his enemy picked up Ellie's limp body and slammed her into a nearby wall.

Ellie mumbled and cried out in pain as she began to gain consciousness.

"Xander," she cried out weakly as tears ran down her face.

"How lovely," the guy replied, before smashing Ellie's head into the wall and allowing her to fall to the ground.

Xander gasped in horror, knowing full well what a blow like that might have done and wondering how long it would be before him and his sister and the rest of his team were rescued.

"You know what to say now," the guy said, "Don't you?"

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"What do you mean missing?" Maddy yelled into the phone. It was the morning after the full moon and she was exhausted. Dark circles under her eyes and her face was pale.

"Missing? Who's missing?" Jana panicked, "What? No, no, no."

"Well that's not good enough," Maddy said, slamming the phone down.

"The kids," Jana began in a chocked voice.

"All safe," Maddy replied, "Arianne spent the night in the secure section of the school. She didn't transform. Jasper, Lily, Charli, Melissa, Darius and Eliya are safe too. It's Adrian, there was some bait and he got lured in. Olwenna is tracking him, she just called in to tell me what's happened and that Segolia is sending a small team to find Adrian."

"How small is small?" Jana asked worriedly.

"It's always too small if Rhydian, Xander and Tom aren't in it," Maddy replied, "If anything happens. I have to do something, anything…"

"Did Olwenna say where she is?" Jana asked, "We could always join her."

"No, Olwenna's," Maddy began, "Olwenna's different. You know that certain wolfbloods can track scents more easily than others…"

"Like Ceri," Jana said, "She could always tell when Gerwyn was scattering his scent and read through that."

"Exactly," Maddy replied, "Hybrids like Olwenna have the talent a hundred fold, but hers is made stronger because she inherited Ceri's abilities. We can't do this alone, we have to ask Ceri and Gerwyn for help, but I don't want to put Rhydian's parents in danger like that."

"And the children, we need someone to protect them," Jana added.

Maddy nodded as Gerwyn sauntered into the kitchen.

"That beef was a bad idea," he said with a wink, "Plotting?"

"They've kidnapped Adrian," Maddy admitted.

Gerwyn grew serious, "We have to find him."

"I agree," Ceri said appearing in the doorway, "But no offence, Gerwyn, you're a rubbish tracker. You should stay here and protect Kat, Louis and Ed. I'll go with Maddy and Jana, see if we can find Adrian and Olwenna."

"I'll search for a map, get directions," Maddy said, grabbing her laptop and switching it on, Jana's email account popped up automatically, "Wait what?"

"Sorry, Maddy," Jana replied, "I had to know if…"

"It's not that," Maddy answered, "There's an email from…"

"The Howling Rage," Gerwyn stated, "And a video attached."

"They say Xander has a message for me," Jana read, "Maddy I have to see this."

"Are you sure?" Maddy asked.

Jana nodded and Maddy pressed play.

Xander's voice sounded shaky as he began, "Jana, I'm currently being held in an abandoned building just south of Prospects Park on Stratford Road. Please, help me. Please. If you don't come here they'll kill Ellie. They just want you to help them with something small. Please, Jana, please it's the only way we can all be safe, it's the only way we can all survive."

Jana brushed away her tears as the video ended.

She took a shaky breath, "I have to find him."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK 

"Adrian," Arianne yelled into the phone, "If you don't answer this right now, you're going to be a very sorry bastard. You were supposed to meet me at breakfast. Where are you? I'm worried sick. The security guys said you didn't come back to the school this morning. Adrian, answer this please. I'm scared."

Arianne let out a quiet cry, clutching her phone to her chest. She was sick with fear. If something had happened. She should have made Olwenna and Adrian stay…

Her phone buzzed suddenly, and she smiled with relief. Maybe they were ok and she was just panicking for no reason.

But her smiled faded as she read the message.

'Adrian is currently at Stratford Road near Prospects Park. If you want him to live, you will come to New York and surrender yourself to us. THR xxx.'

Arianne's hand trembled as she tried to dial the number, she heard a voice on the other side before replying hysterically, "Uncle Pedr, I need your help, something terrible had happened…"

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Rhydian walked into his unusually quiet house. He would tell that Maddy, his mother and Jana were gone just from the lack of their scents.

Gerwyn smiled apologetically at his son as he looked up from the game he was playing with Kat, Ed and Louis.

"They've gone to rescue Adrian," Rhydian stated.

Gerwyn nodded, "They told me to stay here to protect the cubs."

"Good, call Shannon to help you," Rhydian said, "Cass should be home soon. I'm going after them."

"Rhydian," Gerwyn began, "Jana went to find Xander and we have an address- a place on Stratford Road near Prospects Park."

Rhydian nodded, "That's only a mile or so from where Jana and Xander used to live, isn't it?"

Gerwyn nodded sadly, "Maddy said you need to go after Jana. She's all alone and the Howling Rage want her for some task. I know it's difficult. Ceri will protect Maddy and I know you want to protect her too. But Jana needs your help."

"Like always," Rhydian said bitterly, "I hoped I would never have to choose between Jana and Maddy ever again. I can't just abandon Maddy."

"And you can't abandon your sister either," Gerwyn replied, "Gods, I was such a rubbish father. If I hadn't abandoned you, you would have married Jana and none of this would have happened."

"Yes that's true," Rhydian added, "But Maddy is my world and I can't leave her unprotected. Segolia will go to address, that they were close to finding Xander anyway. Jana will just have to understand."

Gerwyn sighed, "The Howling Rage has Ellie. She's being kept with Xander. I don't know about Bryn. He hasn't been in contact."

Rhydian let out a sigh, "What should I do?"

"I don't know," Gerwyn admitted, "I only know that Maddy would be angry if you didn't obey her wishes. But I can understand if you choose to follow Maddy instead of Jana."

Rhydian nodded, before pulling out his phone, "Aran. I need your help. I need you and Meinir to track Jana."


	9. Chapter 9

"So, wait," Pedr began fuming, "You want me to drag my thirteen year old niece across the country to rescue Adrian from a terrorist wolfblood organisation that wants us all dead."

Pedr's mother nodded, "Ari needs your help. She's a witch. As much as I hate the idea of us using our powers again. If needs must then…"

"She's thirteen, Mum!" Pedr yelled, "I know Adrian is like a brother to her but this is ridiculous."

"She needs your support," Arianne replied.

"Yeah well my plan was to take her and the girls shopping and for lunch at McDonalds," Pedr said, "To keep them away from the Howling Rage and to distract them until we find Adrian and Xander."

Arianne smiled, "Shopping? You really think that would work. And McDonalds? You know how much Melissa hates that place."

Pedr shrugged, "I don't know, do I? It's not like I have a daughter."

"Ari needs to find Adrian," Arianne stated, "She'll go whether we help her or not. Do you really want her hitchhiking to New York?"

Pedr shook his head, "I get your point."

"I know you don't want to be a part of this. Especially after-," Arianne began, "Well, you know. But we can't run from what we are."

"Jana's going to kill me," Pedr replied, "Literally."

"Let me deal with Mom," Ari said, appearing suddenly, "Let's go."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"Wakey! Wakey!" a menacing voice said, "It's time for the little cub to wake up."

Adrian opened his eyes slowly. He was aware of pain in his chest and knew he had broken ribs. There was a large cut on his shoulder too which he had got during the full moon. His hands were bound tightly behind him with a thick and chaffing rope.

"Where am I?" Adrian asked in a raspy voice.

"Oh, just a stone's throw from your Auntie Jana's old house," a skinhead guy replied, "Now come on. Get up! I have someone I want you to meet."

Adrian frowned in confusion before getting to his feet unsteadily. His head felt like it was swirling and the ground appeared to be moving below him.

"Hurry up," the skinhead barked, "I'm dying with excitement."

Adrian rolled his eyes but deep down he was scared. He hoped that Olwenna had turned back and gone to the school for help. He hoped that Arianne and the other kids were all safe. He hoped Arianne wasn't too scared. She had called fifteen times that morning and the skinhead had made him listen to every one of her messages as he laughed maniacally and told Adrian about all of the horrible things he want to do to the little girl.

Adrian had wanted to strangle him, to break the man's neck. He promised himself that he would never let anyone talk about Arianne like that again.

The skinhead opened a heavy iron door and his hinged creaked as he led Adrian inside.

Adrian spotted his uncle immediately and could guess that the women lying on the floor in front of him was his Aunt Ellie. The lighting in the room was dim as it was approaching sunset and Adrian could barely make them out.

"Aw," the skinhead replied, "One big happy family reunion! And you know what's going to make this even better."

"What?" Adrian spat out venomously.

"Jana has just arrived."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"We should have taken a plane," Meinir nagged, "I don't care if I get claustrophobic."

"I do," Aran replied as he pounded the accelerator to the floor of the truck, "The last plane you were on had to make an emergency landing in Toronto because you panicked all the passengers."

"Yeah, well that was six months ago," Meinir argued, "Now hurry up!"

"I'm doing 150 miles an hour already, Meinir," Aran replied.

"You were doing 170 on the highway," Meinir replied, "It isn't safe, and you drive like a maniac but needs must.

"Yes, it isn't safe," Aran replied, "I wouldn't be doing this if Jana wasn't in danger."

"You love her too much," Meinir answered with a smile, "More than just brotherly and sisterly affection."

"Meinir, you know I don't hunt for that pack," Aran answered irritated.

"You don't hunt for any pack," Meinir replied, "Except for Jana perhaps."

"Maybe I thought I liked Jana like that once," Aran said, "But I didn't. Not really. And anyway who says I don't hunt for any pack?"

"You mean you have a boyfriend?" Meinir asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"He's a human," Aran replied, "I thought you wouldn't approve."

"Oh, Aran, carriad," Meinir answered, "I just want you to happy. And of course I'd approve of you two, as long as he isn't some chainsaw wielding murderer or anything like that."

Aran smiled, "He's nice. He plays guitar and likes fancy gelato restaurants. Melissa likes him too."

"Why, is he rich?" Meinir asked.

Aran laughed, "Yeah, he is actually. But Melissa likes John because he's a nice guy."

"Sounds good," Meinir answered, "You'll have to make sure I get to meet him."

"Oh, you will," Aran said, "He's on the Segolia team that's been sent to rescue Xander."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Jana ran to Xander and hugged him so tightly that he thought he would suffocate. He was terrified for her and wanted to yell and cuss at her for coming to rescue him. But she was his Jana, and asking her to not protect the people she loved was like asking her to not breathe. He was aware of her tears soaking into his t-shirt and wanted to stroke her crimson hair and tell her that everything would be ok. But he just couldn't.

"Jana, what on earth are you doing here?" Xander asked, "Please tell me that you brought someone with you."

"Maddy and Ceri went to rescue Adrian," Jana replied, "I came alone."

"Did someone mention me?" Adrian asked with a half-hearted smile.

Jana ran towards her nephew and hugged him tightly.

"Ow," Adrian said, "Sorry Auntie J, I think I busted a few ribs."

"How…?" Jana began.

"The lured me in with a fake scent," Adrian answered, "It's intoxicating to wolfbloods but Olwenna seemed to be immune to it. I think she's following me."

"And Arianne?" Jana asked, "I thought you were staying with her."

"Ari told Olwenna and I she would be ok on her own," Adrian answered, "I'm sorry. I thought that because she wasn't transforming I didn't need to stay with her. She's safe at the school but the skinhead sent a message to her telling her where I am, so I'm only hoping she isn't going to come after me."

Jana let out a raspy sigh, "The school will keep her safe. They won't let her out unless she's with a relative."

"I know," Adrian replied, "I feel sorry for whoever is looking after her today."

Jana smiled sorrowfully, before looking at Ellie who was still unconscious. She was bleeding badly from a wound on her head and Jana didn't know what to say or do.

In her heart Jana knew that things were going to be terrible for all of them unless something happened drastically. They all needed a miracle.

"How long as Ellie been unconscious?" Jana asked Xander.

"On and off for about a day, maybe long," Xander answered, "She hasn't woken up since sunrise. That's when, that's… the guy he slammed her head into the wall."

Jana looked at the wall and saw large red streaks of blood on it. Her stomach became so uneasy that she had to try hard not to vomit everywhere.

Jana walked towards Ellie and placed a hand delicately on her forehead.

"How is she?" Xander asked, "Is she feverish? I mean she doesn't look it."

"She isn't feverish," Jana replied, taking her hand away. She tried to hold back tears but she couldn't.

"Oh, god, no!" Xander yelled looking at his wife in horror, and trying to struggle against his restraints.

Jana wished she could reassure him that everything would be ok. But there was no way to fix this.

Ellie was dead.


	10. Chapter 10

Bryn crept towards the building with Gwyn, Cadwr, Steven and Gregor following close behind him. It had been hard trying to assemble a team and get them from a remote patch of Wales to New York, Bryn reflected, but it had essential.

The twins smiled at each other encouragingly as Bryn motioned for them to follow him soundlessly as he looked for some way of getting into the building undetected. They trust him even though Gwyn and Cadwr barely knew him.

Apart for the occasions that the whole pack had been reunited, mostly for weddings and the yearly holidays, they didn't really speak to Bryn much. He knew the Gwyn and Steven had a little girl called Alis who was seven and the Meinir and Gregor had their own cub Elizabeth who was four. Cadwr however had never been married, and never wanted to, he didn't even want to mate at all.

Bryn tried to hide a shadow cast by a high wall surrounding the building so that he could use his Eolas. It was hardly the wild but it was worth a try. Ever since they'd kidnapped Ellie four days ago…

Bryn shook his head, he couldn't think about that, he needed to focus. But if anything had happened to her… Gods, he didn't know how he'd go on. All this for a cowarer, Bryn thought with a feeble laugh. Contrary to what many thought, Bryn had loved Ellie right from the start, right from the day when he first saw her holding Olwenna. At first he'd tried to deny it, thinking he was crazy for loving a human. But when Ellie admitted that she wasn't just mucking around with him and that she did really like him that was when things changed. At first Bryn found her a little over exuberant and over bearing and they were on and off dating for a while, Bryn didn't really know anything about normal dating so thought he should creep back to the wild so as to not hurt Ellie anymore. It didn't work. They were soulmates as much as Rhydian and Maddy were. He loved her more than a thousand lunar eclipses.

"It doesn't work," a man announced and Bryn's eyes flew open as he recognised a British accent.

The man that stood in front of him looked oddly familiar but Bryn didn't have time to process that. The twins were already on edge, ready to transform and Steven was already in wolf form, stood in front of Gwyn protectively, snarling and growling. Gregor however was calm as irritating always, and approached the man slowly.

"Calm down, he's just a human," Gregor said.

"He could be an obligate," Cadwr suggested, "An unmarked perhaps."

The man shook his head, "Never. I'm with the Segolia team sent to rescue my- to rescue Xander Marten and his team. I can prove it to you. But I'd like to know what you are doing here?"

Bryn took the ID card from the man and almost had a heart attack as he read the name. It made sense why he recognised the guy.

"John," Bryn began as calmly as possible given the circumstances, "We're here to rescue Ellie. She was kidnapped by the Howling Rage. She's my wife."

"Gerwyn," Shannon said as she knocked on the door again, "It's me, Shannon. Tom's with me as well. Rhydian called to say that we needed to stay here to protect the cubs."

"Still not answering the door?" Tom asked, before taking a step back.

"Jesus, Tom," Shannon said shocked, "Maddy and Rhydian won't want to come home to see the front door smashed in. Give it another few minutes at least. You know what Gerwyn is like. He probably forgot that we were coming."

"I don't think so," Tom replied, "Something doesn't feel right."

Shannon looked around the front garden and the perimeter of the house. She looked in each of the windows but was unable to make out anything apart from Adrian's messy bedroom and the playroom with Louis's favourite teddy bear sitting in the toy car Tom and Shannon had bought him for his last birthday.

"Everything seems fine," Shannon began, "I don't understand."

"Shannon," Tom said, holding up a bloody dagger he'd found hidden amongst the bushes.

Shannon gasped in shock and Tom wasted no time in kicking the front door open. They rushed into the sitting room to find Gerwyn lying on the floor surrounded by blood. He was very clearly dead.

Shannon held on the edge of a sofa, trying not to faint or throw up, "The cubs, find the cubs. If…"

"Auntie Shannon! Uncle Tom!" Louis yelled as he ran out from behind a sofa, his face tear stained. Shannon and Tom noticed that he was fortunately unharmed.

Shannon hugged Louis fiercely.

"Where are Kat and Ed?" Tom asked gently.

"Bad men…," Louis began shakily, "Kat said there were bad men at the door… but I didn't see… she ran and hid… I don't know where… she wanted to take Ed and me with her… the bad men came too soon… they took Ed… I don't know where she is, Kat, Kat, Kat!"

Shannon hugged Louis as he cried hysterically.

"I'll start searching," Tom suggested.

"We should both go," Shannon replied.

"What if someone is still in here?" Tom whispered.

"I'm assuming you still have the dagger," Shannon whispered in reply, "Let's hope we don't have to use it."

Shannon picked up Louis as they crept towards the back of the bungalow.

"Where could she be?" Tom asked.

"I know," Shannon answered, "Or at least I think I do. You remember what Jana said to Maddy when she first arrived here and told us all about the Howling Rage and the attacks on the communes. She said to be ready. Well she suggested something to Maddy. A way to keep the cubs safe in an emergency and she must have told Kat. But I know where it is. It's just a guess, but it's somewhere to start."

"Where?" Tom asked, barely above a whisper.

"In the playroom," Shannon answered, similarly silently.

Tom walked towards the playroom whilst Shannon followed behind with Louis. She waited for Tom to search the room and declare that it was all safe, before they entered and Tom shut the door, barricading it shut.

"We'll search in here first," Tom suggested, "If we find Kat then we'll have to climb through the windows to get out. But it's less of a risk than going back through the house. I'll call Segolia afterwards to check that it's all clear. At least there were no parking spaces near the house today. They won't have tracked our car."

Shannon nodded before hearing an odd knocking sound from below where she was standing. Tom looked afraid but Shannon fell to her knees immediately, pulling up a rug to reveal a trapdoor. She pulled the latch open and was relieved when she saw Kat.

The girl seemed shaken but was unharmed and flung her arms around Tom and Shannon. She didn't cry however, which struck them as odd.

"They want me too," Kat said, "We need to run now."

Tom jumped up and opened the windows before helping Shannon and Louis out and then grabbing Kat and leaving too. He shut the window as close as he could behind him and then hoped over a small fence just at the same time as Shannon did.

They ran towards the car and quickly opened it before climbing inside and locking the doors.

"Grandpa's dead, isn't he?" Louis asked, "That's why we didn't rescue him too."

Shannon and Tom just looked out of the windows, not sure what to say or do.

Bryn followed John through a small hole that had been made at the base of the building and climbed into the dank dark tunnel below. The twins and Gregor and Steven followed him, cautiously sniffing the air. There was another smell in the air too. One that Bryn recognised immediately and that made him want to shout profanities.

Because if there was one person he didn't want there right now. It was Olwenna.

"Er, Hi, Dad," Olwenna began awkwardly.

Bryn looked at her in frustration, "I send you to America to keep you out of trouble and what happens. You go to the most dangerous place possible!"

"You can ground me later," Olwenna answered, "First we need to rescue Xander, Adrian and Mum."

"Adrian?" Bryn asked worriedly.

"He got lured in with a drugged scent," Olwenna explained, "Conveniently it doesn't work on hybrids. I was able to notify Uncle Rhydian, Auntie Maddy and Auntie Jana and Grandma. They're coming here too. I also called Segolia and they sent a couple of members of team to rendezvous with me. And I found out I had another uncle! You never told me Mum had two brothers."

"I'll explain later," Bryn replied, "We need all the help we can get to rescue everyone and to stop this turning into a blood bath. You can kill him afterwards, if Xander doesn't get there first."

Olwenna frowned.

"Later," Bryn repeated.

Jana hugged Xander as they both cried loudly and unashamedly. Adrian was sobbing too. He had been closer to Aunt Jana than Aunt Ellie but he still loved her and couldn't believe she was gone. His mind was searching for any way at all to change that reality. He couldn't cope with the idea of Olwenna and her siblings having to try to cope without a mother, or with his father and uncle Xander's grief. There had to be something, as impossible as it seemed. Maybe Jana was wrong, maybe Ellie wasn't really dead…

No Jana was never wrong about this kind of thing, Adrian concluded with a sob, but maybe all hope wasn't lost. It was a shot in the dark and a ridiculous one at that, but there were no option left.

Adrian took a deep and shaking breath, "Auntie Jana. I need to tell you something."

Jana nodded for him to go on.

"Great Auntie Arianne," Adrian began, "She told Ari that your family… that you're witches. That's why you're better at Ancian and Eolas than the rest of us, why your immune system is different. You're not just wolfbloods, you're witches too. But she didn't want you to learn about your powers because the Howling Rage wants to use them for their own gain. She only told Ari because she thought Ari might need to use her powers and that it would be easiest to train her since she had only just transformed. If there as a chance…"

Jana took a deep breath, "I guess it's like most wolfblood things I imagine. Use your instinct and hope for the best. Or at least I hope it's like that because otherwise… I'll try Adrian, Xander, I swear I will."

Jana crouched down next to her sister in law and placed a palm gently over Ellie's hand. She closed her eyes and tried to tug at anything that might be related to some hidden power within her. She silently cursed her mother for not teaching her about her powers. They were a weapon that could be used in the right hands as well as the wrong ones.

Jana could remember the first time she'd used Ancian, no one had taught her, and even her father didn't know how to use it. She had just reached out and touched the gravestone and suddenly she was gone…

Jana snapped back into the present as she felt energy run through her veins into the hand that she was holding. Something was happening, Jana thought joyfully and woozily. She waited until the sensation had stopped before opening her eyes for a moment.

She let out a sob as Ellie still lay there as cold as before, as unmoving as before. She reached out to see if she could detect a pulse.

Before she could, she passed out.

Rhydian shouted into his phone, "What? No, no, no. He can't be."

His phone fell out his hand but was quickly rescued by Maddy.

"The Howling Rage," Rhydian began in shock, "They attacked the house and took Ed with them. Kat and Louis are safe- they hid- but Dad…"

"What happened, Rhydian?" Ceri asked in horror.

"They killed him!" Rhydian exploded, as Maddy hugged him tightly.

Ceri collapsed to the ground hysterically crying.

"I swear it, I swear it now," Rhydian said venomously, "I'll kill every last one of them. I swear it. My father…"

Jana woke up to find that her hands were tied and she had been placed next to Xander. She smiled up at him sadly and he barely managed to smile back her, tears falling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Jana said, "I tried. I really did. I thought something was happening. But I don't know. I'm so sorry."

Xander leaned over as best as he could to kiss Jana on the forehead, "I love you, my little angel."

"I love you too, Hotpants," Jana chocked out, between tears, "And thank you, Adrian, for telling me about what Ari told you."

Adrian smiled.

"Let's just hope she won't come after us," Adrian answered.

"She doesn't have the money," Jana said with a happy sigh, "And there's no way she'll be able to get out of the school."

"The skinhead sent her the address of this place," Adrian admitted, "If she got to Arianne or Pedr, they might…"

Jana cussed, "If either of them even dared… I guess I could forgive them if… well. I should have told you this when Eddard arrived. I should have told everyone. Pedr is Eddard's father, he asked me to keep his son safe from the Howling Rage. He got involved with a girl, Lilith, and found out she was the HR's leader. Apparently she's part obligate or something like that and wanted to use our blood with hers to make an heir who was more powerful and unique than any other. Pedr managed to snatch Ed away and had been hiding him away at several Segolia headquarters ever since. He thought it best if we looked after him. He wanted Ed to be with family."

"Oh, but he is now," a high pitched voice said, "Isn't that right, Eddard? You missed your Mommy didn't you? You don't need to worry anymore, Auntie Jana. Eddard will be just fine with me."

"Go to hell!" Jana yelled but her shouting was muffled by the sound of a door opening, or rather being blasted open. Lilith jumped back and transformed immediately, dropping Eddard in the process. The toddler ran towards his aunt and snuggled close to her, sucking his thumb anxiously.

Jana laughed hysterically in joy as she first spotted Bryn and Olwenna and then the twins- Cadwr and Gwyn- and Steven and Gregor. But her joy was short lived as Bryn and Olwenna raced towards Ellie, shocked expressions on their faces.

Cadwr and Gwyn raced towards her and Xander cutting the ropes that bound them.

"Stay still," Gwyn ordered Xander before turning to Jana, "It's good to see you, alpha."

Jana smiled before hugging the twins, she noticed that Steven had cut Adrian free and had helped him up. There were more people entering the room now- the rescue team from Segolia. They had pinned Lilith down and were beginning to search the rest of the building.

"I spotted a few more outside," one guy- who was British- yelled, "Yes all wolfbloods apart from one- they're family apparently. We should send them in. The eldest women is a healer- wolfblood and human healer."

"Ceri," Jana said exuberantly, "Aran and Meinir must be here too. Maddy and Rhydian as well. They said they were coming."

"I'm going to be grounded forever," Adrian said, "Mom told me to stay at the school, no excuses."

"You never listen to me Adrian William Morris," Maddy began angrily but happily, hugging her cub, "Next time do as I say. If that's ever possible."

"Yeah, just listen to Mom for once," Cassidy said appearing, "I'm glad you're alive and not to badly injured, bro. But honestly you put me through hell, my boss is going to fire me now, I swear. I nearly died of a heart attack when I heard what happened, but I had to come here immediately. If you had died…"

"Cass," Adrian said painfully, before hugging his sister, "Love ya, sis."

Cass brushed the tear off her cheeks, "Love you too, idiot."

"You take blondie and I'll take the others," Meinir ordered as she walked through the door, "I can Krav Maga their backsides in but blondies the issue here."

Meinir flashed Jana a sadistic smile as she ran into the house behind the rest of the Segolia team.

"They're bringing them out for questioning," Aran clarified to Jana before beginning to run off, but then stopped, hugging her desperately, "If you ever do anything so reckless again. Gods help me, I'll lock you in my house forever."

"Aran," Jana began shakily, "Its Ellie. I need you to tell me if…"

Aran and Jana looked to see Bryn and Olwenna crouched over Ellie, Ceri and Rhydian beside them comforting them as best as they could. Aran raced towards her, earning a snarl from Bryn.

"Family only," Bryn hissed, "She's my wife. Have some respect."

"I am family to her," Aran argued aggressively, "Just because she loved me doesn't mean you have the right…"

"Shut it, you two!" Ceri snapped, as she placed a hand on Ellie's neck and focused hard, "Go and find the medics they've sent. Rhydian- I need something to use as a bandage."

"Is she?" Jana asked, biting her lip so hard she drew blood.

"She's alive," Ceri answered, "I don't know how. She should be dead with an injury like that. We have to act fast. She might not have long otherwise. I don't what state she'll be in if she survives this."

Rhydian ripped a part of his shirt and Ceri tied it around Ellie's head as the paramedics arrived and she briefed them.

"Xander, did you hear that?" Jana said joyfully, "She's alive. I brought her back. She's alive."

Xander just stared ahead, his eyes glistening, "I know. I know. You saved her."

"We're going to all be ok," Jana said, placing a hand on his cheek, "All of us."

Xander shook his head miserably, "He's here. They sent him here on purpose. Segolia sent him here. They betrayed me."

"Who?" Jana asked puzzled, "They sent who here?"

"John," Xander whispered venomously, "They sent my brother here."

Aran overheard and approached carefully, "It's not what you think. He's different now, he's changed."

"How on Earth would you know?" Xander exploded, "He almost killed my sister. She was just seven and he decided it would be cool to take drugs and drinks and skip work and then he picked us up from a party and drove the car into a tree. Ellie was in hospital for months! You don't know anything, Aran, nothing at all! And the very people I thought I could trust, they stabbed me in the back by sending him here…"

"Listen, Xander," Aran begged, "John had a lot of trouble coming to terms with something very important that he felt he couldn't even admit to himself. That's why he took drugs and drank. He regrets it every day."

Xander shook his head, "That can't be true. How would you even know?"

"Because I love him," Aran admitted, "And he loves me too."

John knelt down next to his sister, unsure if he should stroke her hair or hold her hand. The last time he'd seen her she was just seven. Now she was in her thirties, her hair was shorter, and she was thinner.

"If there's anything I can do," John said to Ceri for what felt like the billionth time.

Ceri placed a hand on his, "They'll be moving her to ambulance soon. I'll give you some space. I need to find Rhydian."

John smiled gratefully, before placing a careful hand over Ellie's- which was covered in wires and bandages, "Elloisya, Ellie. I'm so sorry. I was such a bad big brother to you. I'm glad Xander has always been there for you. I don't blame him for hating me, and I won't blame you for hating me either. But I'll never hurt you again, little sister. I promise."

John kissed her gently before letting the paramedics lift her onto a bed and carry her away. He crumbled to his knees in the small room. Tears falling onto the cold stone floor.

Xander cleared his throat noisily.

John looked up apprehensively, "Xander."

"I don't forgive you," Xander admitted, "Not yet at least. But Ellie needs both of us now. So do the right thing for her and I might change my mind."

John let out a nervous breath and noticed Xander smiling sadly. He returned the smile.

"Mum, Mummy," Adrian complained, "Ow, I'm ok really."

"You've broken at least four ribs," the paramedic announced.

"Well nearly ok," Adrian said, "Can I least see Ari, before Auntie Jana locks her away for eternity?"

Maddy rolled her eyes, "I'll see if Jana's finished shouting at her and moved onto Uncle Pedr, I wouldn't want to be in his shoes right now. What were he and Arianne thinking, sending a thirteen year old into a war zone? Magic powers or not that's seriously wrong."

"Arianne ran off with an evil wolf who she'd sired an illegitimate kid with adulterously, and faked her own and her son's death," Adrian replied, "She's not exactly the world's best parent."

Maddy smiled sadly, "I need to tell you all something soon. When your father is ready to talk about it and everyone is ok."

"Something happened with the cubs?" Adrian panicked, "Louis and Kat? I guessed when Lilith appeared with Ed."

Maddy nodded, "They're safe at Shannon and Tom's. Traumatised but safe."

"Grandpa…" Adrian began tearfully.

Maddy nodded as she hugged Adrian, "He's gone."

Ari smiled at Adrian as he shoved a huge chunk of chocolate cake into his mouth.

"Hey greedy," Ari said, "Save some for me."

"Might crack my ribs more often," Adrian replied as he sat in the hospital bed, "I'm getting treated like a prince."

"Don't let your Mom here that," Ari said, "Apparently she's scarier than mine. I'm grounded for the next three months by the way. And Mom's keeping Grandma and Uncle Pedr on a tighter leash. I feel sorry for them. She's forcing Uncle Pedr to change nappies. I'm sorry about your Grandpa."

Adrian hugged Ari, "I never appreciated him as much as I should have."

"Neither did I," Ari admitted, "I should have laughed at more of his jokes."

Adrian smiled, "Auntie Jana tried all she could. She doesn't know how the powers work. It's all guess work. Don't let your Mom beat herself up about it, Ari."

"I won't," Ari promised.

"How's Auntie Ellie?" Adrian asked.

Ari took a deep sigh, "She hasn't woken up yet. She's still on all the machines. But they say she's getting better. Dad's a mess, I can tell, although he never says anything in front Kat or Jazz or I."

Adrian smiled, "Auntie Ellie will be ok. I can tell. I worry about my Dad."

"He's agreed to be on the firing squad," Ari admitted, "He says it's the only thing that will bring him piece. Knowing that they're all dead."

Adrian gulped, "I'm afraid for him, Ari. Really I am."


	11. Chapter 11

"I really missed you," Katana said for the billionth time as she hugged her brother and sister. It had been a good couple of months since they'd left for school and Kat was overjoyed that her Mommy wasn't sending them back to Portland and that they'd be living back at Lake Mead with her and Louis.

"Missed you too, sis," Jasper replied, playfully ruffling her hair. It was hard to play at being happy considering that they were at a funeral.

"Missed you, munchkin," Arianne answered simply, before trying to see if she could spot Adrian. It had been three days since he and her father and been released from the hospital and although Ari had been there practically twenty four seven to make sure he was ok, she still worried about him. Adrian and Gerwyn had been close, especially when Adrian was young. Adrian had been very quiet the past few days, he hadn't even crack a joke once.

The kidnapping and attack had affected all of them badly but most of all Louis and Great Auntie Ceri and Uncle Rhydian, Arianne reflected. She wasn't at all surprised that her father was able to keep it all together- he had spent years training psychologically to withstand something like this- but she still worried about him- Auntie Ellie had only woken up the day before and only for a few minutes, and then there was Uncle John who was slowly trying to make amends with her father. Her mother however, well Jana was Jana, she worried about Rhydian and Adrian and Louis and just about everyone.

There was good reason to be worried about Uncle Rhydian, Arianne thought, he had demanded that the execution be brought forward and had been part of the team that killed the members of the Howling Rage. That seemed to help him find peace for a short while. But he refused to speak to her Grandmother or her Uncle Pedr and he'd even been a little cold towards her Mom, which was freaky.

Arianne felt someone punch her on the arm playfully and spun quickly, smiling sarcastically.

"Little birdy told me you were looking for me," Adrian began.

Arianne nodded, "How are you doing?"

Adrian took a shaky breath, "Mum and Cass have been nagging me to rest. But I feel like I just have to do something. Finally, managed to get Louis to eat something, thought it might make Dad a bit less stressed. How is Kat doing?"

"She didn't see much," Arianne began, "She hid before things got too bad. She has nightmares, but Kat often gets nightmares anyway, so. It's too early to say. She's all zen like Jazz, though, so she should be ok. I hope Louis and your Dad get better soon."

Adrian shook his head, "My Dad's a mess. I've never seen him like this before. Gran says he's going to have the morwal in him this month, but we probably all will anyway. It's just any time anyone mentions you or Jana or Pedr or Great Aunt Arianne- especially the last two- his eyes start glowing and his veins go dark and Mum and Cass have to pin him down before he wolfs out."

"It's ok to be afraid," Arianne said, putting a hand on Adrian's, "Mum and Dad would let you stay if they thought it might make things easier."

"You don't need to worry," Adrian said, "It's about time I got my own place anyway. Cass and I have been talking with Olwenna, we're thinking about finding a house together. Olwenna actually likes Lake Mead and she wants to stay here- just a soon as she knows her Mom and Dad will be ok."

"Sounds great," Ari said, "I just wish… well it's understandable I guess."

"What?" Adrian asked, "Ari, don't cry."

Arianne let Adrian hug her as she began to sob, "I wish Uncle Rhydian didn't hate Mom. I can understand if he hated me, I've always been so naughty and I can't help but think that if I have this power maybe I could have done something… so I understand. But Uncle Rhydian and Mom have always been close. It's like if I lost you forever."

"Dad doesn't hate you," Adrian reassured her, "And he doesn't hate Auntie Jana either. It's just hearing your names, it reminds him of what your Grandma and Uncle did. They lied to you for years, just because they felt they didn't need to tell you about this power that you have. They didn't even bother to tell your mom. Arianne hid behind this idea that if the Howling Rage was to find out you could do magic they'd use your power to resurrect their old members and create a super army. In fact they just wanted to create super obligate babies and she let Uncle Pedr walk straight into all of that. Don't beat yourself up about not being in the right place at the right time, or about not knowing how to use your powers- according to what Segolia's managed to find out the powers can be incredibly inconsistent in newly transformed wolfbloods."

Arianne half smiled, "Thanks, Adrian. I'll try to convince Mom that everything's going to be ok with Uncle Rhydian. She keeps on blaming herself for not being in two places at once."

"I think that's the problem with Auntie Jana," Adrian replied, "She always feels that she has to be in two places at once just so she can help everyone all at once."

Jana walked cautiously towards Rhydian, aware of Xander watching her from where he was seated at the front of the church. She looked back and Xander smiled at her supportively. She knew he was worried about Ellie and really wanted be back at her side, but Jana was happy that he was beginning to trust John a little more. Jana hadn't been able to talk to John much but she believed that he had changed and if he was a better person now she wanted her cubs to get to know him.

Rhydian stood completely still next to the coffin. Ceri standing next to him, talking to Bryn who was flustered (he hated being away from Ellie for more than five seconds but felt he had to be at the funeral). Maddy was talking to Louis who seemed to be a little chirpier than he had been the day before and Cass was huddled in a corner talking to Olwenna.

Jana stood next to Rhydian waiting for him to speak. She had noticed him avoiding her and overheard him saying to Ceri about how he couldn't stand to be around her. But Jana felt she had to be there for him, that it was only fair considering how many times he'd been there for her. No one ever really noticed or knew what to do when Rhydian got upset, and that mostly was because Rhydian was expected to be the strong one in the pack, always completely ok. But there were times when he had need Jana- when his Dad left when he was a toddler, when they'd been taken into care, when his Dad was on the run from Segolia. Yes, he had Maddy and his Mom but sometimes he needed to talk to someone who could remember those early days with the wild pack back when everyone was happy and life was good.

Rhydian took in a deep breath, "You're not going to leave, are you?"

Jana shook her head, "You know I'm clingy."

Rhydian smiled sadly, "I was just remembering our life with the wild pack when we were toddlers. I wonder how much of that was a lie now. Alric harbouring this big secret about being part of the Howling Rage, Arianne being a witch, Dad running off after some women he didn't even really like all that much. Our parents barely knew who they were when they had us and now I'm finding out that everyone's been keeping secrets. We were made to believe that everything was perfect when we were cubs that our parents were perfect and would be there for us forever. But none of it was ever true, was it? Your parents constantly stabbed you in the back and mine- Mum's actually ok, I was too hard on her about leaving me alone to go hunting, Dad was ok too- he just made some big mistakes. But it was all a lie. I don't know what to trust anymore. Even you are different now, Jana. If people had been honest, none of this would have happened."

Jana put a hand on Rhydian's, "I'm still me, that hasn't changed at all. I still trip over my boots and overcook casseroles. I still let Kat eat too many cookies and walk all over me. I still have no idea how to use a sandwich toasters or how to drive a manual car. A bit of magic isn't going to change that. I wish I could have done something, apparently it would have been too dangerous- using the magic has a cost. I passed out afterwards and I think Arianne passed out during her first transformation too because of the magic. No one really knows anything about it."

Rhydian nodded understandingly, "I get it. But your Mom and brother should still have said something. They didn't even tell you who Pedr's mother was at first. If we'd had more time to prepare and if Arianne had told you about your powers we might have been able to do something."

"I know," Jana said, "But we have to accept what is. I've enrolled Ari and I in some classes to see if we can train our powers. Mum said she didn't want to use hers at all- I don't know why, I guess she's afraid of them or something, but that's her business. Rhydian, you don't have to be the alpha now, it's ok to be upset and confused and all of that, Maddy and your Mum and I we're all here for you."

"But I have to be there too," Rhydian argued, "For my Mum and Bryn and Maddy and you, and Adrian and Cass and Louis. I know I've freaked them out the past few days. You know I overheard Louis and Adrian talking earlier- Louis's been off his food since the attack, and Adrian told him to eat because it would make me feel better and less likely to snap. Then Louis ate so much so quickly that I thought he'd throw it all up again. I don't want Louis to think of me as a terrible father who just snaps and is angry. He's only five, he doesn't understand at all. And as for Adrian and Cass- I know they're not my little babies anymore and that they've been planning this for months but I can't help but feel they're only moving out because of me."

"You're a great father to them," Jana replied, "And you always will be. I've found a play therapist for Kat and she's agreed to help Louis too if you want her to. I think it would be good for them. As for Cass and Adrian- Cassidy's always been independent, but there's no way she's going to be happy living with Adrian without Maddy to nag him, and as for Adrian, he might like the idea of eating nothing but takeout for the rest of his life but give it a week and he'll be coming every night for dinner. You won't lose them Rhydian, and you won't lose me either. Or Xander, or any of us. It's ok to be upset. We're a pack, Rhydian, and I never abandon my pack. None of us do."

Rhydian hugged Jana before looking at the coffin miserably, "Those councillors helped you, didn't they? Back when you thought you had to fight Elgar all by yourself."

Jana nodded, "And they could help you too. Xander even goes to them too- mostly so he can be as mentally sharp as possible on missions, but now also because of what happened with John. There's no shame in reaching out to others, Rhydian."

"I know," Rhydian smiled, "I'll bear that in mind. I know this might sound crazy but I can kind of imagine Dad walking through here as a ghost, pulling faces at Kat and stealing the food, and trying to ruffle Arianne's hair and start a play fight with Adrian. It's crazy I guess."

"Not at all," Jana said, "But you left off the part where he tells you how amazing you are."

Bryn stood on the stage, aware of his legs shaking and the writing on the piece of paper becoming blurry as he tried to focus. He took a deep breath and began to speak, aware of the hundred or so faces looking up at him.

"I didn't know my father until I was thirteen," Bryn began, "Before that I thought he'd abandoned my mother and her cubs. I thought he was terrible. I couldn't have been more wrong. Dad was an amazing father and an amazing grandfather too. He was there for all of us whenever we needed him. I wish I'd told him more often that I loved him and that I was grateful for everything he did for me, for all of us. I wish I'd told him that I liked his cheesy jokes, because I know we all did really, although we pretended otherwise. I'm going to miss him every day, and I know we all will. I love you, Daddy."

Rhydian hugged his brother as Bryn cried and whispered a well done to him before taking to the stage.

"I was lucky enough to know Dad before he left the wild pack," Rhydian began, "I can remember being on his shoulders and racing through the woods and Mum yelling at us to slow down whilst my Dad just pulled funny faces until we both fell to the ground laughing. A lot of people will remember Dad for his jokes, and I'll admit they weren't that bad for Dad jokes. But I'll remember Dad as someone who I could always trust to be there for his family and his pack. As someone who died protecting the ones he loved. I love you too, Daddy. Life's not going to be the same without you."

Rhydian raced off the stage trying to hold back his tears, and flung himself into his mother's outstretched arms.

"You did so well," Ceri whispered, before walking towards the stage.

Rhydian hugged Maddy tightly before she led him to the seats at the front of the church.

"When I first met Gerwyn I thought the whole world had gone insane," Ceri said, "My father had told me that we were betrothed and I could barely face the idea of spending the rest of my life with someone who never took anything seriously. But in the end I did end up falling in love with him, and he ended up falling in love with me- it took a while for us to realise it and even admit it to ourselves. Because everyone had told us that our parents were crazy for putting us together, that we would be too different to really get along. But I was able to teach Gerwyn how to take things seriously, at least some of the time, and he was able to teach me how to laugh and enjoy life. Gerwyn, I love you and I'm going to miss you. I'm going to miss your jokes, I'm going to have to get used to having a tidy house and eating food that doesn't contain a ton of chilli powder. I'll never forget you. You'll always be a part of our pack."

Ceri nodded to Rhydian who looked at the crowd expectantly.

Then they all let out one loud almightly howl- one pack altogether.


	12. Chapter 12

**A couple of months later**

"Hey! Guys!" Jasper yelled, "You've got to check this out- they've actually made a Welsh Christmas song!"

"What?!" Meinir replied, looking horrified, "Is it on the screen with the people in it?"

"The TV?" Jasper answered, "No, it's on YouTube."

"Oh, I watched it the other day," Melissa replied nonchalantly, "I didn't understand a word of it and neither did Daddy."

Arianne burst into the living room, Katana following after her.

"I think you do actually like it Arianne," Kat said teasingly, "I think you do actually like Ferbie."

"It looks like a Gremlin," Arianne replied, "From the movie. Those eyes are creepy and it never shuts up."

"I love it!" Kat yelled.

"Better or worse than the baby Annabel?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"Worse," Arianne replied, "Baby Annabel's batteries were easier to remove."

"Do you know where Mom is?" Adrian asked as he wandered in the living room, holding a stuffed teddy bear.

Jasper shrugged, "No idea but Auntie Maddy said lunch will be ready in about an hour and a half. We're opening presents first."

Adrian rolled his eyes, "I wasn't actually going to ask about lunch. James and Johnathon are driving me crazy. They just tried to dress Monty up in a tutu. And Helena and Mayra have decided to play hairdressers with Alexandra. I've left Tessa and Will to try and clean up after them. I wish I hadn't told Olwenna to go out with Dad to hunt. I can't cope, I don't know how she does it."

"It's called having to X genes," Arianne said.

"Hey," Adrian said, playfully punching her, "Don't smart mouth me."

Arianne stuck out her tongue, "I'll turn you into a frog if you don't shut up."

"The powers don't even work like that," Jasper said.

They was a massive crash and Adrian looked panicked.

"I told James not to put Monty in the Christmas tree," Adrian said before racing off with a sigh.

"Is everyone here?" Rhydian asked, trying again and failing to put a Christmas hat on Louis's head but he just kept on running away before he had a chance. At least Kat had agreed to wear her antler hairband.

Maddy looked around the room, "I think so. We really need a register."

"Ok," Tom said, "I'll start passing out the presents. There's no way we're going to get them to all sit still opening them one by one."

"Eight kids," Maddy whispered, "How do they do it?"

Rhydian shook his head, "They must use Prozac. Five minutes with James and Johnathon and I feel like I need three Red Bulls just to keep up."

The kids waited impatiently as the presents were passed out, trying to guess what they were going to get. They all agreed to take part in a secret Santa considering there were so many of them. Of course, their parents had bought them presents and they had opened them earlier that morning (in Jana's case at 3am) before arriving at Jana's house.

Most of the cubs and adults had understood the idea of Secret Santa with no problems at all. But Aran had been a little confused at first, thinking that it involved one of the adults secretly dressing up as Santa and delivering presents in the dead of night each of the children. Meinir didn't even know anything about a normal Christmas, she had only ever celebrating the wolfblood winter holiday traditions with Gregor and her daughter Elizabeth- which mostly involved eating stupid amount of red meat.

Elizabeth looked over joyed as she unwrapped her toy teddy bear and pressed its heart making it say 'I love you' over and over again. She showed it to her cousin Alis, who at seven was already a little too old for such toys but tried to pretend she was excited too, she was very happy with the cookbook she'd received- 'A hundred ways to cook with meat'.

"Ok, this is going too far, Jana," Aran said, holding up a sparkly leotard, "I agreed to go to one father and daughter ballet class with Melissa."

"Well I thought you liked ballet," Jana said, "At least I was told that you looked like you were enjoying it."

"Bad girls guide to the world," Arianne said with a mischievous smile, "Very funny, Jasper."

"How did you guess it was me?" Jasper asked in shock.

"That day I caught you with a book stuffed under your jumper," Arianne said, "And you were acting all strange. I knew."

"Build your own dinosaur!" Kat yelled, "Just what I wanted! Thank you!"

"No problem," John said.

"Adrian, you…" Cass began fuming, "How to overcome your control issues: a guide to letting go of the need to clean. I do not have control issues! I just like a nice clean house."

Adrian laughed, "You go too far."

"And you leave dirty dishes in your room for days and never have clean socks," Cass answered, "I can't believe I agreed to rent a house with you."

"Ew!" Louis said, "Cass is right."

"Bear Grylls Survival Guide," Xander said, "Thanks, Meinir."

"No problem, Hotpants," Meinir replied, "I'm glad you like it."

"A guide to veganism for the modern wolfblood," Olwenna said, "I guess Mom hasn't given up on trying raise us up vegetarian. I didn't know there were wolfblood authors though."

"There are quite a few," Ceri said, "There's only a couple of small publishing companies. You'll have to send some of your books to them. I'm sure they'll want to publish them."

"Gran," Olwenna said, not sure how to take the complement.

A bell rang and everyone went quiet.

"I think the turkey's done," Adrian suggested.

"Not yet, greedy," Maddy answered, "It's got at least another hour."

"I'll get it," Xander volunteered, hobbling towards the front door.

"Xander, no it's ok," Jana said, "You know the doctor said to take it easy."

Xander rolled his eyes, "He just meant no Krav Maga for a couple of months. I'm fine really. Help Ed with his present, before he eats the cellotape."

Jana looked back at the young cub who was pretending that the tape was taglitelli and about to start chewing on it.

"No, Ed!" Jana said as he began to grizzle, "Cellotape is bad for wolfbloods."

"-Ticky!" Ed yelled, trying to get the tape off his fingers.

"Look," Jana said exuberantly, "You got some animal biscuits. Look that's an elephant, and that's a cat. Do you know how the cat goes?"

"Moow!" Ed yelled, "Ow!"

Jana winced, "Yeah, Monty does say that a lot, doesn't he?"

Xander reappeared in the doorway looking a little flustered, "Erm, I have a surprise for everyone."

Xander stepped away from the doorway to reveal Ellie who smiled a little as she saw everyone but looked overwhelmed. She leaned heavily on Xander and looked up at him nervously. The whole room had gone silent- no one had expected Ellie to turn up for Christmas, they thought she wouldn't allowed out of the centre. The torture she had faced the hands of the Howling Rage had changed her personality and she rarely talked. Where she had once thrived in social gatherings, she was now afraid of them. The injuries had affected her coordination too, and whilst she could walk, she still felt very unbalanced.

"Mummy!" Alexandra yelled, but Cass hugged her tightly to stop her running to her Mum.

"Come on everyone, only fifty minutes till turkey time," Adrian said, "And if I'm even a second late to the table, none of you cubs are getting any pigs in blankets. Let's keep opening these presents!"

"Adrian!" Maddy yelled in horror, "Don't speak to your cousins like that!"

"Just being honest," Adrian said with a shrug and smile warmly as he noticed his Auntie Ellie's gratefully smile.

"Let's go through to the kitchen," Xander suggested to his sister, "It will be quieter in there."

"No, Ed," Jana said to her nephew, "We have to wait until after dinner."

"Yeah, there'll be turkey and chipolata sausages and Christmas pudding," Arianne continued.

"Stop making me hungry," Adrian complained, "At least Katana knows how to treat me with respect."

"Vouchers for Nandos," Cass said, with an eye roll.

"The snuggle is real?" Tessa said, as she held up her fluffy pink onesie, "It's really cute. Thanks Auntie Maddy."

"Green tea and chamomile," Xander said passing his sister a mug, "Sorry about all of that."

Ellie smiled, and nodded in thanks.

"They said you were doing well," Xander began, "The staff at the centre said you might be ready to go home by May. They told me Bryn still visit every day and that John visit most weekends. I'm on better terms with him now. Jana convinced me to invite him over for Christmas. He's a part of the pack now."

Ellie smiled, before sipping her drink. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"About what?" Xander asked puzzled.

"For not saying more," Ellie said, "It's hard to talk to people. They all think it's because I can't, physically."

"I know," Xander said, "But I understand. I know you don't want to talk about what happened to you. I know that's why you don't speak around them."

Ellie shuddered uncontrollably, "Just even mentioning it."

"I know," Xander said hugging her gently, "You'll get better. I know you will."

"Physically, yes," Ellie agreed, "I don't know if I could ever really get over it though. I just don't want anyone asking me if I'm ok. With everyone else I just feel like the elephant in the room. I just want to disappear."

"I understand," Xander said, "And they all do as well."

Ellie began to cry, "I'm so scared that I'll never be the way I was before. That I can never be like that again."

"You just have to take baby steps," Xander said to her, "You're stronger than you think. And we have our pack. They'll help you."

"I know," Elllie said with a smile.

"I'm starving," Louis said as he sat down at the table.

"I'm hypoglycaemic," Adrian added, "I need emergency turkey now."

Cass rolled her eyes, "Adrian, don't be such a baby."

"Steggy needs to wait until after lunch, Kat," Jana said to her daughter, "Why don't you put him up on the windowsill so he could look outside?"

"He can't look outside," Kat said, "I haven't put his head together yet."

"Gods, Mommy," Xander said jokingly.

Jana hit him playfully, shaking her head.

"Are we all going to fit?" Melissa asked, as she sat squashed between Arianne and Charli.

"Yup," Arianne reassured her, "We all fit in last year and this year Arianne sr. and Uncle Pedr, aren't here."

"Why not?" Melissa asked innocently.

"It's a little too soon after everything," Tom said, "Your Uncle Rhydian isn't ready to talk to them yet?"

Melissa nodded but didn't really understand, "Fair enough."

Adrian looked up expectantly at his Mom as she placed the turkey in the centre of the table.

"Go on," Maddy said with a sigh as Adrian began to carve the turkey.

"Look, there's falafel," James announced, "That must be for Mum."

James elbowed his twin who passed the dish to Ellie.

"Thanks," Ellie said with a smile.

"It's good you're back home, Mummy," Alexandra began, "Even Monty missed you."

Ellie smiled, "I hope you weren't too rough with him."

"I was good Mummy," Alexandra answered, before pointing at James and Johnathon, "It was those two who put him in the Christmas tree."

"He looked like he wanted to climb it," James said shrugging, before digging into the turkey.

"I wish you'd leave him alone," Jana replied, "He's not a little kitten anymore. He needs peace and quiet."

"And catnip," Jasper said, "He loves catnip."

"Olwenna, could you pass the sweet potatoes to your mother, please?" Bryn asked his daughter.

Ellie smiled in thanks, before whispering to Xander who was sitting next to her.

"Are you sure?" Xander asked.

Ellie nodded and then stood up.

"I just wanted to toast to all of us, to our pack," Ellie said as confidently as could.

Every smiled at her, and nodded for her to go on.

"We've been through a lot together," Ellie continued, brushing tears out of her eyes, "But we're family and we're always there for each other. Wherever we are, wherever we go, we'll always be a pack."

Everyone clinked their glasses together and let out one loud howl of joy, knowing they'd always have each other.

THE END


End file.
